


I Ran Back.

by Giulietta



Series: AU Nonsense [15]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Friends, Family, Fights, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, Lovers to Friends, Multi, Names, Plans For The Future, Teacher-Student Relationship, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Time traveller Pre-Rockman Zero!X returns to the beginning of MMX to ensure everyone lives and not turn Maverick, later gaining an existential crisis since yeah... He technically joined the Organization to save Lives but now he thwarted the causes. (The only thing the android should watch out now would be politically-motivated or plain crazy reploids and humans.)Checking on the newly-created newbie Axl, X is invited to join Red Alert.[Focus on Red Alert as a recon and informal organization.]





	1. The Pacifist Ruined the Timeline...

**Author's Note:**

> Habits die hard. X kinda forgot the fact 'no one but him remembers about the nil future.' X will also be cheerful (or maybe ecstatic is the better term) since in the future he came from, everyone is technically scrapped or hibernating.
> 
> Axl will be the main character. It is written here so I won't forget. [HMMMM]
> 
> First chapter is a summary of what X did to screw the entire timeline which can be found here:  
> [ **Losing my place...**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416582)
> 
> Latter chapters are Axl's moments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Painful but true, the wars strengthened the bond between Zero and X.
> 
> So if the relationship becomes one-sided (X remembering everything), it would look really odd for Zero to have a hunter flooding him with so much attention. Zero would tolerate it though, considering X is another source of information and skill.

_If I could go back in time to undo all of this chaos...._

 

When they first met, Zero found the newbie hunter named X to be a nuisance. Constantly following him, the blue reploid chatted non-stop of random topics with those vibrant emeralds. Rockman X was also the only reploid to yank at his arm, dragging him to places like a human child.

  
_In exchange for everything I hold dear then...._

  
For no reason whatsoever, the archetype wanted him to talk about his missions and patrols so as to give him comfort. X would force him to talk with reploids Zero never needed to talk to, complaining about his social life. X didn't make sense. Zero didn't like X, but X said he loves Zero. X even said this while wearing a **0 is the Best #**  Fan shirt.

  
_I would do it without any hesitation._

  
As time went on, Zero learned to endure X's presence, especially now that X is his student. With a minimum of ten disciples per S-Rank Maverick Hunter, X must have bribed Sigma to be a part of his squad.

  
_I will do whatever it takes to ensure everyone's safety._

  
After a troublesome mission where the fan nearly got himself killed, Zero opted to take the advice of Storm Eagle and gain a personal operator. The day he got Iris was the same day X got promoted into an A-Rank Hunter. When X met Iris, the hunter smiled and shook with her hands. X even offered to come along with her to buy clothes.

 

_Even if I'll be the only one who remembers the thwarted future..._

 

* * *

 

_At least everyone is alive. At least everyone is safe._

 

Compared to X, Iris felt mellow and soothing. She was optimistic, but there lies a certain touch of pessimism created due to the current world events. Zero knew X wasn't happy Iris took most of their time together, but the blue Android refused to show his emotion explicitly. X would always hold back his words, shaking his head and giving out a joke Zero already heard.

 

_At least everyone is happy..At least Zero is happy..._

 

It wasn't long before Zero accepted Iris' to be her significant other. The relationship seemed like the next course of action between a hunter and operator, considering he and Iris are partners for ten months straight. Contrary to what Vile said, X didn't get mad or envious. X remained the same, clingy and noisy.

 

_Now that the Virus is finally eradicated..._

 

Everyone congratulated him about his wonderful future with Iris. Reploids never get that far as to fall in love with another. Since Zero is a powerful reploid, Iris is sure to have a relatively longer lifespan under his protection. Zero didn't mind protecting Iris nor did he find it difficult to adjust to Iris' presence in his room.

 

_**[I don't have to be here anymore.]** _

 

And then... A year within his relationship with Iris, Zero noticed X stopped talking to him. X then stopped following him, stopped meeting him when he returned from his missions, stopped sending him messages or videos of small animals. Zero thought X was simply having those down moments until Storm Eagle told him X resigned as a Maverick Hunter.

 

_I'm back to square one... minus Dr. Cain to prevent squabble among the family units._

 

That's when something felt off. Wrong? Zero isn't sure what but the oddity was there. He decided to look back, to check on whatever had happened without his prior analysis. Two years ago, X joined the Maverick Hunters and somehow managed to alter the entire system of the organization.

 

_I don't have anymore reason to be a Maverick hunter._

 

It was as his pupil that X began taking down notes of a virus, interviewing and requesting the victims and scientists' cooperation. Juggling his work as a reserve hunter and scientist, X kept everything under wraps as if fully aware of the rules and procedure. Incredible enough, X was able to convince the Repliforce and fellow sister organizations to have a more United understanding to human behavior.

  
_I am simply Rockman X, the father of all reploids._

  
What Zero didn't understand was why X stopped. It was queer how the blue reploid executed all of this life-saving actions in a span of two years, but it was clear to Zero that X used him to de-stress from the situation. So with everything going back to normalcy, why would X simply give up on his hobby to follow him? What caused such change? Why would he change something so habitual?

  
_I removed any possibility of a catastrophic war or rebellion that I could think of..._

  
Zero began walking back, searching for X. If back then Zero could see X in every nook and corner of the entirety of Abel, now all Zero sees are the faces X introduced and forced him to interact with. It was only after a week of not seeing X in his patrols that Zero knocked on Dr. Cain's door. The old scientist greeted him, shaking his head and telling him X already packed up and left.

  
_I don't have anywhere else to go but check on the people I've yet to see..._

  
Even with X's absence, Zero refused to recruit another hunter. Zero hoped X would return after his soul-searching journey (the blue Android talked about it while he tried to recharge in peace). Zero actually hoped something would happen to bring the rambling Android back. It was too silent in his room.

 

_I'm sure Zero will be fine. I have faith in him._

 

It's been one hundred and seventy-eight days since X left the Maverick Hunters. His life composed of patrols, missions and following his allies wherever they drag him to. The Zero fan club is handled by another reploid now. Zero finds himself staying longer and longer outside instead of recharging.

 

_Without anything else to do, I head over to search for Axl-_

 

* * *

 

" **You gotta join Red Alert!"** The Gunslinger exclaimed.

 

"Eh?!" My eyes widen when Axl offered his hand to me.

"Y-you don't even know me. Why would you...?" I couldn't finish my sentence, too surprised on this invitation. Recently repairing the injured hunter, Axl stood up and made a daring offer. 'As shocking as always Axl.'

"But I trust you and you're a better mechanic than the one at base." Axl laughed, holding my hand with that cheeky smile. "I can tell with that look of yours...."

 

_Why would he let a stranger join?_

 

"?" I waited for his next sentence, curious what exactly I appear towards my supposed peers. 'Even if this is a different timeline, most of the reploids haven't changed in thought process.'

"I'm sure Red won't mind adding you to the team." Axl ended instead, tugging me forward. "You'll love it here! We can be roomies even! You look like a way better roomie than Gangaroo!"

"A-axl!" I cried out, but the thought of staying with a friend was nice. 'At least I'll get to monitor his training. (X stopped struggling, walking alongside Axl to the secret base.) I can't let Zero berate the kid's swordsmanship like last time. (X sighs.) Yes. I might as well join.'

 

_At least I'm not a bother here..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure Zero is at a loss here.


	2. ...And became Someone's Answer.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if X is extremely out of place, Axl wants him in Red Alert.
> 
> X agrees, still reminiscing the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the jap names can't be used or you won't get what form the thing is. Example is Karasting or Krasting which is translated as Crowrang in English...

"Where did you go?" Axl wondered, staring at the huffing android.

"S-sorry." X looked up, apologizing. "Had to talk with my land lady. She didn't seem too happy when I told her I'm moving out on the area."

"Pft. It's cool. My room is big enough for your stuff." Axl stood up from the bench, heading out of the park. "So... I heard from Crowrang that you're a Maverick Hunter."

"Previous A-Rank reserve hunter designated to the Elite 17th Unit. hehe~" X answered with a smile, trailing his friend.

"17th Elite Unit?! You're pretty good, aren't you?" Axl teased and X's smile gone wider.

"Not really. It's all thanks to Z that I'm here today." [Axl noticed the fondness in the reploid's voice.]

 

"Z? As in Zeta or...?" Axl searched the number of reploids with Z as their starting letter.

"Z as in Zero." X's eyes sparkled? "He's the best Maverick Hunter I know! I hope you get to meet him! You two would get along."

"The last part doesn't make sense! People don't just click." Axl laughed.

"But it's true!" X defended. "Zero's a wonderful partner to have! Really friendly if you try your hardest to get along with him. A simple reploid actually..."

"You a fan or something? Zero doesn't do partners." Axl read Zero's specs and he's impressed with the hunter. 'Looks like this crimson hunter came from a manga.'

"Right." X blinked. "He doesn't do partners..."

 

"What I'm talking about is when he does get paired with a reploid!" X corrected himself. "Zero will make sure everyone survives. That's how Zero works!"

"Right..." Axl took a step back, allowing the old couple pass first. X is too dazed with this Zero guy. A fan who doesn't see any flaw with his idol. 

"What does Red Alert do exactly?" X mused, entering an alleyway.

"We're more of a civil back-up organization." Axl explained. "The guys who does the other jobs which the government refuses or couldn't take due to the other stuff."

"The paperwork, procedures and conditions right?" X nodded. "So you do escort, info-gathering, mystery-solving and the like right?"

"Yeah. Not as boring as people think... Except escorting the old people down the streets. Now that's boring. You need a license just to hold them right." Axl joked and he turned back to see X smiling. "You're a cheerful guy, aren't you?"

"I'm just happy to meet a friend." X doesn't look or sound like he's lying. Axl can see the sincerity in the reploid's actions.

"You are such a cinnamon roll." Axl commented, looking away to head to their area faster.

"What? I can be tough if I want to." X answered back, running after Axl who dashed forward. "Is something wrong?!"

 

"Nah. Just realized I need to report back to Red about those thugs I beat in the warehouse!" Axl activated his thrusters, accelerating against the traffic.

"AXL!" X called out as he didn't have the upgrades (yet) to perform the risky act.

"..." Axl landed on the other side of the highway, waving his hand. "Let's meet up at the Crimson Fort!"

"TEN MILES AWAY FROM ABEL CITY AXL!" X screamed back and Axl offered a thumbs-up. X wailed. "AXL! YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST SENT ME THE COORDINATE-"

 

*Fwip!

 

"Shoot. X has a point there." Axl muttered, getting warped as soon as he exited the Capital City's jammer.

"Welcome back Axl. You took a while." Tornado Debonion greeted, sitting back down and even turning off a very mysterious device as he did so.

"Bro... If Red found out you're broadcasting your moves to the world, he'll destroy his screen and have you thrown to a correctional facility." Axl warned and the round reploid heaved.

"But it's fun to dance, ya?" Tornado Debonion asked for his agreement and Axl moved his head a bit.

"Kinda. Anyways, X is gonna come soon." Axl walked towards the attendance device and placed his finger print on the mark. "Did you tell Gangaroo to get out of my room?"

"He's holed up and brought a ride armor with him." Tornado Debonion chuckled and Axl face palmed.

"Very _mature_ of him..." Axl has to get Gangaroo out before X finds out. Axl waved to his friend, "Can you tell Red that I'll send my report later. I gotta handle a manchild in my room and all."

"Tell Flame Hyenard that his shift is coming soon." Debonion called out. When Axl was gone, Debonion slowly stood up and looked around if there was no one in the area. Having the room all to himself, Debonion prepares for a dance and turns on the recorder.

 

* * *

 

"..." Spending three days and ten hours just to reach the Crimson Palace by Ride Chaser, X parked his bike thirty feet from the entrance. He looks up in wonder, never examining the building before. He's only seen it as a blueprint to infiltrate and secure, never a home to reside in.

"Maybe this is a bad idea..." X muttered under his breath, never really living outside Abel City. Even Neo Arcadia was built in close proximity to the original location of his home city. "Maybe I'll call Zero and ask if he'll lend me his room? He never uses the extra space offered to him. Iris won't mind right?"

"No." X bowed his head in dismay. "She would mind. I'm like a freeloader but worse since I resigned from my job there. I'll also have to eat and leech of Zero's internet. Okay. So am I called a leech then?"

 

"Who goes there?!" A gigantic gorilla named Soldier Stonekong interrogated with exceeding authority.

"Or am I a parasite?" Unfortunately, X was in his own little world. "There's also the fact Zero hates me for being too touchy..."

"Oh no..." X covered his face, realizing his mistake. He was so focused in changing the present that he treated Zero like they are already best of friends.

"Uh-uhm... Are you perhaps X?" Stonekong wondered, staring at the ashamed reploid.

"Yes and I just realized I lost a best friend!" X looked up, crying. The blue android didn't think the sword-wielding reploid is internally panicking at his crying trait. "What am I going to do?!"

"I... You come with me?" Stonekong turned around and started walking. He immediately sent a message to Red, uttering. "Red. He's here but X seems to be malfunctioning!"

 

"How bad?" Red inquired.

"He's..." Stonekong detailed. "He's depleting his water resources through his eyes."

"Wait. You are telling me that X is crying like a human." Red wanted to confirm.

"..." Stonekong looked back and answered. "Yes."

"For the love of-" Red didn't continue, but he did say something else. "Give him chocolate or something. It'll cheer him up."

"I thought we're saving that for Gangaroo?" Stonekong placed his shield on his back, taking the chocolate from his hidden compartments embedded on his chest armor.

"Based on the reports, X is a sensitive reploid prioritizing in repairs and defense. I can't talk to him if he's emotionally unstable." Red expounded.

"An emotional mechanic..." Stonekong never heard of that sort but Red's judgment is final. He must abide to his orders.

 

Before having X enter the elevator up to Red's area, Stonekong turned to face X who is sniffing. "Before you go, take this. Something to make you feel better."

"T-thank you..." X accepted the gift and more tears fell.

"Eat and get better." The reploid didn't understand why X was crying so much. 'As long as X doesn't enter into battle, all will be well.'

"..." X ate the chocolate, smiling as he finished eating the confection. "It's sweet. You're sweet. Thank you for cheering me up, Stonekong!"

"You're welcome-" Stonekong stopped, processors finally kicking in as X entered the room. 'I never told you my name.'

 

....

 

"They're all so nice..." X covered his face, shaking his head. The reploids he scrapped ~~back then~~ actually have such wonderful and peaceful lives. 'I love this world so much! I hope nothing bad ever happens to everyone anymore...'

"..." X lowered his hands, a bit saddened. 'But now that Virus is gone, there is no uniting factor between humans and reploids. A disharmony I solved by being the ruler of Neo Arcadia. No! I won't become a leader anymore.'

'The burden is too heavy... So lonely.' X dropped his arms to the side, looking up at the surveillance camera. 'Surely, humanity will find a way. I'll only have to wait for three more years until Ciel's ancestor comes along. I still don't know what to do with Dr. Weil. He's a douche. A very smart douche.'

 

*Ding!

 

"X!" Axl greeted, giving out a wide smile at the blue reploid.

"A-Axl." X greeted in turn, also reflecting the smile in his friend's face. 'Axl's optimism is so infectious.. I envy you Axl.'

"X. Are you ready for the trial and become a part of Red Alert?" The leader named Red looked up, having Snipe Anteater by his side.

"He is indeed the one." [Snipe Anteater is being cryptic as always, X noticed.] "The reploid changing the annals of history."

"Don't mind him. He's our stereotypical old wise man in the group." Axl humored and X gave a light laugh in turn.

"Yes. I'm ready to take the trial, Red." X remembers the reploid well. 'To be manipulated by Sigma is a terrible experience... Thank god I focused on Sigma first before the fellow scientists. I couldn't even sleep for an entire year just to monitor the science and business community.'

"Very well. Here is your task. Be prepared Rockman X." Red slid a file and pushed it to the other end of the table. X caught it, holding it up and opening the file.

 

"..." X slowly unfolded the paper, reading. "Cut the grass on our backyard with Hellride Inobuski...?"

"NO! Not Boarski!" Axl gasped, turning to stare at Red. "He won't make it!"

"We need to test his conviction." Red gave a sage look. X tried to remember what the reploid did in the past.

'I mistaken him to be a gangster when all he wants is to street race...' Then the truth dawned on him. "Wait. I have to cut the grass while he's riding?! What if he gets angry?"

"Oh he will and the condition states that can't hurt him. You can only use an old-fashioned lawnmower. Please be careful with it. A hundred hectares won't be that much of a challenge correct?" Red smirked as X gawked at the requirements.

"I..." X clenched his fist, staring at the paper. 'Just so I won't be a freeloading parasite!'

 

"I accept!" X will greatly regret returning majority of his upgrades back to Dr. Light. He only has the ultimate armor with him, but he can't use it or he'll be considered a level five threat. 'Rust me!'

"Get going." Red watched X exit, looking back at Axl. "You sure you want him as a roommate?"

"Definitely. He looks like the type to clean my room." Axl nodded and Red pinched Axl's arm, causing the reploid to reel.

"Axl. X's credentials is more than just a cleaner." Red berated. "X is known to be a renown scientist and qualified as a reserve hunter in the 17th Unit. That is no ordinary feat for any reploid, no matter how old."

"Y-yeah. I get it!" Axl moved away when Red removes his grip, rubbing his arm. "But I'm not joking when I want him as a roommate. There's something about the guy that feels familiar. He acts like a bro in a way... Or is it mom?"

 

*Beep!

 

"Speaking of family, here's your next mission." Red noticed a notification popping from his screen. "Head over to Giga city and protect the child of Professor Gaudile. Her name is Cinnamon."

"Overly-protective dads." Axl got off his chair, unplugging from the PC. "K. Let me know if X is ready for a movie marathon."

"It's your fault Gangaroo brings his ride armor everywhere." Red heaved and Axl walked out together with Anteater.

"His fault for being a kid." Axl entered the elevator, waving to his boss. "See you around dinner!"

 

*Click.

 

"..." Red looked back down at X's background, checking the documents sent to him by Sigma. Red swirled his boss chair to the window, having the fortress innovated to be more eco-friendly.

 

 

> _"If you wish to be stronger, how about allow our scientists to analyze Axl?" The Commander of the Maverick Hunters offered._

 

"Never in a million years." Red breathed out. Even if the offer is tempting, the fact Axl's life would be at risk was not what the reploid could gamble with. He's attended one of X's seminars before... X had a point. The quest for strength isn't appealing if you'll lose your allies and friends. 'We'll get stronger on our own.'

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey Axl..." X muttered, curled up in a soft bed with a fluffy blanket over him. Tired from the extensive (and informal) race with the reploid, X enters his room shared with Axl but can't seem to sleep.

"Hmm...?" Axl is in his recharge pod, one eye opening to stare at him.

"Thank you for being my friend." X can't help but thank everyone for being there for him, even if the timeline he's entered to will never experience the hardship he endured. 'At least now I know how they react to danger.'

"No prob. Night." Axl closed his eyes.

"..." X remained staring at the reploid before looking around the room. Unlike his neat and orderly room or Zero's very barren but filled with hidden weapons for self-defense, Axl's room consisted of game magazines and disk drives. They're scattered about from the floor to the computer chair, even a poster is plastered improperly on the wall.

'I wonder how Zero is coping?' X thought. It's been a week since he had last thought of Zero. X could send him a message now, but he could be doing an important mission or having a date with Iris.

 

_I'm sure he's fine..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since X introduced Zero to his old allies and even lovers (Zero chose Iris over Layer and X is fine with that), X believes Zero doesn't need him anymore.
> 
> Makes sense? Yes. No?


	3. The Gunslinger Takes his Time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the lack of disastrous Maverick incidents, Red Alert is more of a side organization to help people.
> 
> Just wait. I'm building facts here..

"Axl. Wake up. It's time for breakfast."

 

"Hm..." Axl turned to the other side, avoiding the light X focused into his recharge pod.

"Come on Axl!" X laughed, moving his flashlight to the other side. "Red will kill us with his training modules if you don't start walking."

"Ten more minutes..." Axl groaned, refusing to budge.

"Bro! Dude. My man! This is the eight time you requested extra time." X hid the flashlight and proceeded to pry the recharge pod lid open. "Wake up!"

 

*Plop!

 

"Axl..." X whispered, staring down at his friend. He leans closer.

"Axl~" X called out once more, forcing the gunslinger to open his eyes.

"Fine... I'm up." Axl conceded, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. It's been a total of six months since X became his roomie partner. Axl is pretty confident that the creator of this guy wanted a nanny. X moved back, smiling.

"Thank goodness." X sat down on his blue human bed, waiting for the teen to get off his sanctuary.

"Why don't you appreciate sleep?" Axl yawned as he stretched his arms. They actually make a good team, finishing missions faster than Axl ever found himself doing. 'The only problem left is **X's** **weird hobbies**.'

"I appreciate mostly everything and everyone." X gave some really cheesy line. Axl also forgot to include  **X's sense of naivete**  in his list of worry.

'It's no wonder X has no lovers. He's a goodie two-shoe who uses the most embarrassing catch phrases for kids.' Axl pulled one leg out to the ground, glancing at the cheery reploid. X has that happy look... For no reason. Again.

 

"Why are you so happy all the time?" Axl finally got off his pod, grabbing one of his pistols. "You taking stimulants or something?"

"No.. If I did, you'd know immediately." X followed him, wondering. "After the mission, what do you want to do now?"

"Check out the sites? I dunno. Anything really." Axl shrugged, checking the web. Ever since X became his partner, Axl gained lots of free time to spend. "Maybe I should get another teacher to spend my one hour free time?"

"Red is an amazing teacher, but he did ban you on using the beam saber. I could teach you... But I also suck with the beam saber." X mused, scanning around the hallway. Pictures of their comrades, their achievements, even a picture of a group picnic. Red Alert really felt like a home than a real organization.

"Exactly. I gotta learn how to use the saber..." Axl explained. He also wished X would tell him his plans with the number of blue prints sprawled in his room. "Since there are some reploids that master the sword."

"Right~ You trying to master your copy-ability." X agreed. Both reploids entered the dining room, completely empty for odd reasons.

 

"Where is everyone?" Axl checked the time. "It's only nine in the morning. Is there a Maverick attack?!"

"Nine AM is not an early hour." X heaved. "Just because we're reploids doesn't mean we can wake up to whatever time. That's not how society wants us to be."

"Hush realistic person. I'm hoping for the best outcome here." Axl pushed X back and he hears the blue bomber giggle. 'Yup. He is high.'

"No. They got tired waiting for you..." A reploid carrying a scythe responded, sitting on the edge of the table.

 

"Red!" Axl perked up, walking towards his mentor. "Is there an important mission? Can I join?"

"If escorting the parade is an important mission then yes." Red motioned to have the two sit down. "However, I have a special mission for the two of you. Sit down and take a drink. This mission will commence after this month. You may have to pack your valuables."

"Gathering info?" X sat down, looking down at the E-can.

"Killing a criminal or a target?" Axl took his can and drank it, placing it down.

"X got it right. (Axl huffed while X raised his arms in victory.) You two will be representing Red Alert in tournament, partaking in the exhibition match before integrating in the security team." Red sent out a file. "Apparently, the government needs money to circulate and they deemed fighting to be an ideal venue."

"Nice! We get to have free food!" Axl cheered, also glad that he's managed to enter an international tournament. 'I fulfilled one of my to-do list!'

"But that isn't the only reason..." Red noticed the two reploids inched closer. "Within the tournament, there is a challenger by the name of Lumine."

 

" **Lumine?!** " Both reploids said at the same time. Axl asked, "Isn't he the Director of project Moon?"

"Project Jakob." X corrected.

"This is a secret mission from the creators of the New Gen Program." Red continued. "You need to gather as much data from Lumine as possible understood?"

"Roger." Axl should start checking this so-called New Generation Reploids. He heard it had a similar framework as his body. 'Wait. Does that mean I'm a dad?!'

"..." X's mood turned somber.

"Bro?" Axl had to nudge his arm for X to snap back to his cheery self.

"O-oh. Sorry." X laughed awkwardly. "You know me? Always overthinking and all."

"It's okay to overthink, as long as you don't show hesitation in battle." Red stood up, picking up his sight. "You will receive further information tonight. Go grab some side missions or you may join the others in the parade."

 

* * *

 

"So..." Axl waited for X to finish his drink, checking the side missions. "Wanna go check the parade?"

"Let's!" X placed his can down, standing up while Axl jumped out of his seat. X commented, "If I'm always happy, you're always filled with energy. I thought you were sleepy?"

"Puh-lease! I'm ready to kick some Maverick butt!" Axl does a gun motion at his friend.

"We're always ready for that." X laughed, following Axl towards the teleporter.

 

"You think I can learn some tricks from Siggy?" Axl joked.

"Oh rust!" X snickered, "You did not just say that!"

"Not my fault the media started it." Axl pressed his hand onto the scanner. "He will forever be known as... Siggy."

"As long as **he** doesn't hear us." X covered his mouth, laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X has begun experimenting on everything. He doesn't have to keep up with formalities anymore, after all. :O


	4. Unaware of everything and everyone,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X isn't aligning to the present, too busy recalling his future plans.
> 
> Axl has to drag him back to the present.

*SLAM!

 

"Don't tell him I'm here. Thanks in advance." Axl urged X, rushing to hide underneath his friend's bed.

"Uhm... Err... Why?" X blinked dumbly, dropping his stylus. He stood up, walking towards his bed. "Who did you prank this time?"

"You'll see." Axl curled up, adjusting his thermal heat and frequency. He shuts down his vents, halting energy distribution but decides to keep his eyes open for potential threat.

"You are unbelievable." X shook his head. [Axl stared at humanoid feet inches from his face.]

 

*BANG!

 

"WHERE IS HE?!"

[Axl enters into emergency mode, but insists on his premature (and harmful to his system's) shut down.]

"Splash Warfly? W-why are you here?" X greeted. [Axl assumes X doesn't need an explanation anymore.] "Y-you...Look like a real seahorse now. Congratulations?"

"I don't give a zenny on my sea animal counterpart!" [The reploid is fuming.] "Axl did this to me! When I see him, he'll regret being manufactured!"

"Now now. Calm down. I'm sure Axl didn't mean to- Okay. Pretty sure he meant this." X sighed. "But I haven't seen him as of late. How about you get yourself clean from the paint? It'll be very difficult when it dries."

"I can't remove this as is, X! That brat placed five layers of different coatings on me and I woke up after ten hours!" [The marine reploid is complaining on the wrong reasons. In Axl's opinion, orange-yellow is a great color.] "It'll take six months just to be myself again!"

"Oh no..." [X isn't empathizing the guy. What the blue bomber is agonizing over is the fact he helped contribute to the prank, supplying Axl with the tools.]

"If you see him..." The reploid leaves after scanning the area one more time. "Call me."

 

*Click.

 

"What have you done?" X agonized, covering his earpiece. "I knew you were lying on coating your ride chaser but I wanted to believe~"

"You're my accomplice, X. No use backing out now..." Axl coughed, struggling to get out of the bed. "That... hurts."

"I guess we'll eat outside then..." X puffed one side of his face, squinting at the grinning prankster. "Who'll tell Red?"

"I already told him. (X crossed his arms.) Don't worry. He didn't give us any penalty whatsoever, but we have to avoid Warfly. It's best we should... Therefore, my treat~!" Axl made gun hands.

"...." X face palmed, closing his eyes. "You should because I spent most of my earnings on your shenanigans."

 

"Want some Chinese food?" Axl ignored his PJ-wearing roommate, removing his armor and grabbing some human clothes. Even if human food doesn't give the necessary materials to reploids, X preferred it over the canisters and drinks.

"You don't have to buy human food for me. I'll go for anything." X said, but Axl likes X being super happy. He's too used to seeing X happy and engaging. Besides, X talks about a lot of weird ideas when they hang out. For a pacifist, X can come up with a lot of conspiracy theories within the government, NGOs, states and even natural causes. The virus infestation is the worst.

"Japanese food it is then!" Axl placed his hands in his black hoodie pockets, leaning on the wall. "Get dressed. We have to leave before nightfall."

"It's eight PM, Axl." X laughed as he unbuttoned his PJ. Axl didn't care. Red Alert never eats in the regular hours because of the missions.

 

"Okay..." X went to the already opened closet, searching for an attire. "Semi-formal, casual, smart..?"

"Whatever you feel like wearing man." Axl checked his com for any notification or pop-out emergency missions. 

"I would like.... To be normal!" X pulled out a plain blue T-shirt, grabbing their shared jean's collection.

 

"Boring." Axl remarked as X popped his head into the hole of his T-shirt. "Add a jacket or something."

"We're only going to eat outside..." X tugged his pants upward, fitting his legs into the tight jeans. "Unless you're going to propose to me?"

"Nah~ I don't do proposals in restaurants. My awkward BS would kill everyone's appetite. The manager will kick us out for disturbing their business." Axl checked his wallet, counting the zenny. "But you don't mind if we act like a couple right? The restaurant we're entering gives discounts to couples. This is why I love Neo-Tokyo so much."

"Sure." X rotated his joints, hearing some scratches and pops. "Walk or teleport?"

"Teleport then walk. States don't like reploids popping out from nowhere." Axl exited room, ensuring the path taken won't coincide with his victim.

 

* * *

 

[NEO-TOKYO]

 

"🎶" X hummed as they walked inside the area of Neo-Tokyo.

"That's new. Who taught you the tune?" Axl looked over his shoulder, curious.

"Zero." X answered, looking around the area. X changed the subject, more interested with the small gatherings. "It's cherry blossom season."

"You don't say." Axl looked down at his sneakers, stepping on the pinkish-white petals. "Let's go. They're probably waiting for us."

 

...

 

"Thinking what to name my kids." X said his random thoughts again.

"What do you have so far?" Axl checked his GPS, entering the business sector. X responded. "I've narrowed it down to using mythical creatures so it would be unique."

"Uh-huh..." Axl nodded off, turning to the right and escaping the square.

"I'd also like to have four kids." X added, not realizing Axl turned to stare at him momentarily. 'Wow. Creator-mode X.'

"They'll all have different personalities and traits, starting from infancy to adolescence!" X continued talking as Axl grabbed his hand, getting dragged away from the crowd to their destination. X continues, daydreaming his planned future. "It's a really big project that would exhaust my entire life savings, but it will be so worth it~!"

 

"Speaking of kids, why do you want to have those critters?" Axl spotted the restaurant, letting go of the dreamer. "We're reploids. We don't follow human biology nor do we need additional units for war."

"It began with Dr. Cain wishing he had grandchildren again. Though all reploids stem from my general framework, I have never experienced whatever emotions the human parents described in interviews or books... This unnatural but healthy attachment to develop their young." X examined the shops. "I only experience the unnecessary need to protect their future. Back then, it was too dangerous to create an undeveloped AI. But now, I think it's safe enough to produce a number of them."

'Do scientists think this way?' Axl thought to himself. 'I hope not.'

"Besides, I always wanted to take care of my own bundle of joys~" X placed both hands on his cheeks, closing his eyes and being happy with the thought of babies. "They'll be so cute and curious, searching the purpose of their existence with everyone's help."

 

"You're too far gone." Axl didn't mind if X is experiencing the weird creator-mood. X is a fantastic mechanic, even if X is better in shooting things than him. "Four kids? That's overkill. You're going to kill yourself X. If what I think you plan on doing is correct, we'll have to ban the entire Red Alert on swearing and other M-rated actions."

"They'll all be Uncles~ ('That must mean a yes.' Axl mused.) You can be one of the dads. I have a sketch based on you.. Somewhat... It's more on what makes you **you**... Hmm... Still working on it...." X talked on and Axl merely laughed. 'Me? A dad. Nah. That's weird. Wait. One of the dads? What the rust X? Don't promote polygamy. The Council haven't accepted that system yet!'

"This is Axl. I reserved a table for two?" Axl walked towards the front, smiling at the waitress who opened the door.

 

"Right this way." The waitress ushered them in. Axl whistled to X, grabbing his fellow brunet's attention.

 

"Sorry!" X rushed in, bumping his shoulder.

"I'm fine with whatever. Just make sure the kid who's based on me..." Axl whispered close to X's earpiece. " _Have a cool name._ "

"Please fix your priorities." X whispered back and Axl dunked his head down to the floor.

"Ow..." X complained, rubbing his neck. "Don't break me yet. (X raised his head with one tear. Axl isn't persuaded. He's seen X in battle.) We have to prepare for next week's trip."

"Back to the capital city..." Axl mumbled, sitting down. As X chatted about the recent activity of Vanishing Gangaroo, Axl realized he didn't particularly like Abel City so much. All of the stuff there are expensive. Nevertheless... 'Maybe I'll get a mentor there?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Axl-X moments. I need them... :O


	5. the Gunslinger prepares for the Future...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Operation. Set. Execute.  
>  ~~Axl should have a navi version...~~  
>  The two set out to their mission.

"Water gun~" Axl cheered, shooting out water from his gun. "How does this hurt anyone?"

"Don't underestimate it." Splash Warfly glared at the gunslinger. With the color yellow and bits of orange still on him _since white is closer to the color blue_ , the reploid muttered under his breath. "I hope pain comes your way brat."

"I can already imagine the look of my enemies..." Axl laughed evilly, devising a plot while employed as a helper. 'It will be glorious!'

 

"Is this really okay? To give all this to us???" X looked at his familia, installing the special abilities stored in the PC.

"I'm sure you won't commit a crime using our attacks." Snipe Anteater then looked at Axl. "I'm doubtful on the younger one though..."

"They'll be fine! You guys have fun!" Hellride Boarski hits Anteater's back, staring at X. "Remember what I told you..."

"I won't let you down..." X and Boarski shared a meaningful look until Tornado Debonion pushed the trio with his body. "You will surely use my weapon ability more than the others, yes?"

"Stunning our enemies is indeed a useful ability." X reassured and the reploid twirled. Debonion cheered, "Of course it is~"

"Get back to your station." Boarski has a sweat drop. "We don't need you here."

"You never let me have fun, pig!" Debonion whacks the offender, peeved. "They are my friends too!"

"Pig?! Is that the best you can do, onion?!" Boarski let out a harsh snort.

"Ops. Maybe I should've used swine instead." Debonion rolled his eyes. Boarski's left eye twitch.

 

"They'll be fine... won't they?" Flame Hyena watched on the sidelines alongside Wind Crowrang. He sighed, seeing Debonion and Boarsku arguing again. 'Why does this keep happening?'

"With the Maverick Hunters and Repliforce at bay, I'm sure no harm will come towards them." The crow finished inspecting the luggages, confiscating several _suspicious_  material from the black gunslinger's clothing.

"Thank goodness you haven't left yet!" Soldier Stonekong entered the scene, carrying his shield and sword. He rushed towards Axl, offering his enormous shield. "Here. To keep you safe."

"I-it's too heavy!" Axl declined but Stonekong already dropped the item onto his hands.

"I insist you take this as the representative of our humble organization." Stonekong stared at Axl who struggled with the sheer weight.

"Urgh.. Fine." Axl felt awfully small with this shield. He might as well bash his enemies with this thing. Axl noticed Stonekong walking away, yelling. "Wait! Don't you have some gizmo to shrink it in size?!"

"X. This is for you." Stonekong ignored the child, offering his other prized possession. "Take my sword. It will symbolize the traits you lack."

"You don't have to insult me!" X despaired as he accepted the gigantic sword. X tries to lift it, only to raise it on crotch level. X gives a very helpless smile. "Thank you."

"Show them what we are capable of." Stonekong walked away, dragging Debonion. "Come! We need to contact Maverick HQ."

 

"..." Wind Crowrang stared back at the luggage and back at the gigantic sword. "Flame Hyena? I think we'll need a bigger container."

" **On it.**." Hyena and Boarski went off. Crowrang tugged at Warfly, whispering. "We should distract Gangaroo. He might try to hitch a ride with them."

"Don't worry. The child is busy with his new ride armor customization." Warfly looked back at the duo. "In second thought, we're not needed here. Let's visit him."

 

"Your Gokumonken for my Gaea Shield?" Axl walked towards X, holding the shield.

"I knows this looks neat, but neither of us can wield it, Axl. Too heavy." X laughed uneasily, looking at Anteater. "Where is Red?"

"Talking with the transporters. Place the equipments down. Crowrang and company will store them inside your baggages." Anteater proceeded to walk away towards the garage.

 

...

 

"So..." X looked at Axl, smiling. "Excited?"

"You bet I am!" Axl gives a thumbs-up after dropping the shield. "Also ready for the buffets."

"They're all cheap materials, mind you. We still have to buy your dailies outside." X warned, dropping the sword close to the shield as he followed Axl. "What about after the eating, watching and fighting?"

"Hmm... Try out their simulation tests, battle some of the peeps there, gather information, tour around Abel's newest sites and..." Axl checked his bookmarks. "We need to learn about Lumine."

"That sounds like a plan." X agreed, touching the walls. "I'm going to miss this place."

"We'll come back after a week. No problemo." Axl entered the the tunnel leading to the garage. "What did Boarski want anyways?"

"Bike parts. The usual..." X replied. Axl looked back to see X in deep thought.

 

"?" Axl frowned, "Hey! Cheer up. You'll get to see Zero again!"

"R-right..." X looked up, but he didn't seem faze at the thought. "But I have a feeling he won't mind us, Zero is the captain of the Zeroth Unit while we're.. minions? (Axl laughed.) He also might have his hands full with important love decisions. (X bowed his head in disappointment) Sorry about that Axl."

"Aw~ Don't be sad, fanboy! I got your back." Axl slowed down to bump X's shoulder. "Besides, there is always Siggy."

"Pft. Thanks bro." X looked at Axl, smiling.

 

* * *

 

"Now remember. Don't beat yourself up when you get pawned. I'm referring this to you, Axl." Red pointed at Axl.

"Me? No way!" Axl placed one hand onto his chest, faking shock.

"X. Clean his mess. Minimize damages. We're still renovating this place for your kids." Red looked at X who eagerly nodded.

"Understood." X walked inside the airship, sitting on the chair. Red proceeded to look at Axl.

 

"See you after four days. Don't let me down, kid." Red smirked and Axl cocked his gun.

"You can count on me, Red." Axl comforted. Red leaned closer, muttering. "Don't wander too far from X. His energy reading has gotten unstable as of late."

"What?" Eyes widen, Axl didn't notice anything wrong. If something had happened, he would have immediately. He's X's best friend. He should notice everything. 'Not possible.'

"It's only occurred last week. Too late to back out now." Red moved away, looking towards the transporter. "Mess up and you're not going to like what happens next."

"W-we won't sir!" The transporter reploid saluted and Red glanced back at Axl. "Make us proud."

"Who do you think I am?" Axl raised an eyebrow.

"Don't get too cocky." Red stepped down, remarking. "The enemies are no joke."

"I can back my words." Axl scoffed playfully, moving towards X.

 

...

 

'I hope so.' Red thought to himself, reentering the garage as the transport went off carrying his star players. 'Good luck.' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special abilities are codes offered and not taken... :3


	6. before entering the Stage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to where it all began...

"It's so crowded here..." Axl looked around, checking the sites as they got off the airship. They're at the port with the other contestants, waiting for the Captain of the 7th air squadron.

"It can't be helped. The Maverick Hunters received a number of threats from unknown sources." X yawned, covering his mouth as he closed his eyes.

"Do you always know everything?" Axl mulled.

"No..." X rubbed his eyes, still sleepy from the twelve-hour trip. "I read the news. You should too. It's helpful."

"But the media is always one-sided. I wouldn't know who's telling the truth without taking sides." Axl scratched the gap between his shoulder and chest.

 

"Dissect and consume. Search for the facts and break into tiny morsels. You'll taste the truth eventually." X quoted and Axl stared at him, clearly judging. X looked at Axl and smiled, unaware of his friend's thoughts. "Boarski's description during the dinner table."

"That gave me the creeps!" Axl can't believe Boarski described data that way.

"You should hear Debonion." X hummed, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. "He talks about stripping it bare-"

"Oh my rust! Stop." Axl can feel his face getting warmer just thinking about it.

"What a child." X chuckled, now covering his mouth.

"Am not!" Axl splutters, pushing X away. "We don't need any sexual innuendos here!"

 

"Eh?" X looked bewildered. "I didn't see it that way."

"X. The word stripping bare is a sensitive and personal matter." Axl hissed, lowering his voice since a number of reploids are staring at them.

"If you apply it to a person, it is indeed perverted. I can already imagine what would happen if y-" X blushed at the thought but covered his face. "!!!"

 

"X?" Axl poked X's cheek and X shook his head.

"Don't mind me." X's thermal temperature increased by two degrees. "Just my processors overreacting again..."

"Who are you thinking?" Axl squinted and X refused to respond. Axl hugged his friend, teasing. "Come on~ Tell me!"

"N-no!" X stuttered, some smoke coming out of his earpiece.

"It'll be fine. Lay it on me bro." Axl tightened his hug, comforting his flustered friend.

"You aren't helping." X refused to drop his hands. Axl rest his head on X's shoulder, pouting. "Then I'm not letting go."

"..." Axl partially closed his eyes. 'Wish I could read minds.'

 

"Sorry for the delay." [Axl opened his eyes, staring at an eagle reploid talking to them.] "It's nice to meet all of you participants. My name is Storm Eagle, Captain of the 7th Unit."

"He has a girlfriend." X supplied, bumping Axl's head. "Teal. She's nice~"

"Give me a few years. I'll make my own harem." Axl bumped X's head in turn. Axl checked the number of females he met and took a liking to. 'Two so far... Not enough!'

"I'll help you with the battle plan." X humored, listening to the protocols. X laughed, "Hey Axl. Seems we'll be assigned with different units. Which quarters do you wanna stay in?"

"17th." Axl answered in turn.

 

"Hmm... we can't choose the 17th and 0th unit." X shook his head, obtaining the papers from the hunter. He stares at the datapad, noting the number of reploids filling up the slots. " The sponsors and important figures requested in advance. All gone."

"Rats. You're an ex-member. What do you think is the best place?" Axl slumped, staring down at the datapad as well.

"I'd choose the 6th armada with the wonderful aqua-themed bunkers..." X tapped the pad with his stylus. "But if we want the training room to be closer to us then we'd have to choose the 9th unit. The Rangers are sharpshooters for a reason."

"What about the Unit that can travel to all other areas due to proximity?" Pulling away, Axl got tired waiting for the search browser to reveal the info.

"10th unit. I came from this Unit before moving to the 17th. They're mostly composed of reserve hunters so the area is close to the cafeteria, elevators, auditorium, classrooms and simulation rooms..." X scrolled up the screen. "Or we could choose the 11th? Either Units are fine."

 

"We choose 10th because of your name." Axl took the pen from X's hand, hitting X's gem with his helmet to scribble their names on the device.

"Your handwriting sucks. You should've let me write it." X stared at the list, emerald eyes spark when he saw the names being categorized and distributed to a certain hunter's care. "Wah~ I hope I get my sensei!"

"I thought Zero's your sensei?" Axl joked as he snatched the tablet, scrolling up and memorizing the list. Lumine is one of the VIP, under the care of a certain Maverick Hunter named Vile from the 17th Elite Unit. 'Didn't X say something about this... Vile person. Is Vava similar to Vile?'

"No. Zero is senpai. Sensei is different from senpai." Grabbing the pen once more, X couldn't take the tablet from the gunslinger's grubby hands. X decides to just do his thing and scroll down to see the name reveal itself. X's expression turned blank. " **Double.** "

"Oh. He's fat. Why did his creators make him fat?" Axl tapped the name to reveal a sickly-yellow reploid.

"..." X didn't respond, but Axl can feel X's disappointment.

"Come on X. Cheer up. We can always outrun the guy!" Axl laughed and X conceded. "You're right. He's not our concern."

 

"Follow me. I'm sure you want to see your quarters before recharge." Storm Eagle walked off and everyone followed him.

'You and your weird habits.' Axl looked back, finding it quirky how X choose to lag behind.

 

* * *

 

"X! Nice to meet you again. What brings you here?" A tall military reploid greeted the blue reploid during an Operator's introduction to the Maverick Hunters. Axl noticed X look towards the male, giving a melancholic smile.

"Colonel. I'm here to represent Red Alert with Axl. How are you and Iris?" X wondered. "Pardon my particularity. What I mean to ask was how is Repliforce in general? Speaking of General, how is he with the Council? I hope he learned to trust Sigma now. I know the General trusts his fellow Generals, but never someone as customized as Sigma."

"X. Slow down." [Axl noticed the reploid relaxed his stance.] "Everything is going well in the Repliforce. Ever since your intervention last year, we've gotten along with a number of Western countries."

"The allies of Britain? Nothing grim as of late I suppose? No scuffles or betrayals or measly rumors spreading about?" [Axl doesn't understand why X sounds anxious.] "Any disagreements with the Council? I know they tend to be _selfish_."

"If you wish to know the situation with the Council, you will have to talk with my sister. She insists on taking the human communication department." Colonel looked towards Axl. "You must be X's ally. Nice to meet you. I'm Colonel from Repliforce."

 

"Axl." Axl raised his hand to shake hands with the male.

"Do not hesitate to ask for assistance." Colonel gives a stiff smile, not used to smiling? "A friend of X is a friend of mine."

"Same." Axl said lamely, letting go and looking around. "So where is your sister, Colonel?"

"She's with _Zero._ " Colonel's voice darkened, looking at the elevator. "I understand her adoration to his skill and power set, but to allot most of her time in developing his interpersonal skills is too much. He's a warbot. She doesn't understand the implications of her action."

"He's overprotective." X murmured to Axl and the brunet can see that.

"I bet he's the chaperone." Axl guessed.

 

"I am not. I simply worry for her emotional well-being." Colonel overheard their conversation. "I know the limitations of my twin. I don't want her to break down over something she bestowed upon herself."

"That's love for you." Axl crossed his arms. "Best and worst feeling so far."

"She's infatuated with him. Not in love with him." Colonel showed the palm of his hands, explaining. "If Iris really loves him then she wouldn't deny his imperfections."

"Love is blind?" Axl shrugged.

"Human proverbs aren't always reliable nor can we rely on human experiences to determine the condition of reploids, especially in the emotional state." X furrowed his brows. "Colonel. You should ask for Zero's aid. Since you both love Iris then you can both act like her bodyguards."

 

"X. I think Colonel has a problem with Zero. He's jealous." Axl gasped.

"Envy? Why would I be envious? I only want what is best for Iris." Colonel glared at Axl. "If Zero is consuming too much of her thought processes, why must I ignore the problem?"

"That's not what Axl meant." X waved his hands, frowning. "He doesn't know you're connected to your twin nor does he know the relationship between you, Iris and Zero. Please forgive him. Back to the situation at hand, how about you ask for Zero's opinion. I'm sure he'll follow your opinion if it's for the betterment of his lover."

"Yes. That would be ideal, wouldn't it?" Colonel received a call. He raised his hand, apologizing. "It seems Redips wishes to speak with me. If you have time, I propose you visit Zero. He's having trouble sleeping."

"I'll see what I can do. See you soon." X bid good bye as the reploid turned away and headed to the elevator.

 

...

 

"X. The guy clearly misses his sister!" Axl hissed. "It's like Gangaroo towards Red and I came into the picture."

"Twin units share a connection similar to a robot master to its units." X looked back at Axl, holding his hand and dragging the teen before they get left behind. "Since Colonel is the older unit, he receives inconsistencies and issues from Iris. He wants to help her but could find no solution. Problems regarding relations and business are not matters of a combat-based android."

"Sad." Axl also didn't expect some scientists incorporating the past traits. Robot masters are things of the past. 'Nevertheless, an evolutionary concept.'

"I'm sending you a blueprint of the base. I plan on visiting several people during my free time-" X lets go of his hand, eyes darting to a group of scientists. "Alia?"

"Alia who?" Axl looked at the group, seeing a bunch of humans and reploids. Axl looked at X and then checked the general location which his friend is staring. It took a minute before Axl realized X was staring at a blonde reploid assistant, chatting happily with another scientist.

"That would happen, wouldn't it?" X sighed and Axl pieced it together.

"Bro..." Axl placed a hand on X's shoulder. "We can always drink?"

 

...

 

"The so-called Reploid alcohol doesn't work on me." X squinted, unfazed or maybe disheartened.

"Welp." Axl patted X's shoulder instead, giving a smile. "At least I have someone to bring me home!"

"No. We are not drinking now. We can drink when Red comes over to fetch us." X told.

"No. I want to remember what Red says when he's drunk. We gotta get drunk before he comes." Axl vowed. "Even if I have to sneak some in our room."

"I don't know what you'll do with the blackmail, seeing Red is your role model..." X scratched the back of his neck, staring at the picky reploid. "But if you really want to get your receptors fluctuating then go ahead. The Maverick Hunters have a bar area at the back."

"You're the best X!" Axl cheered.

"Uhh...." X tilted his head. "You're welcome?"

 

"Let's ditch the tour. You already know everything with the info I gave you." X turned and walked out of the observatory room. "We can hack and download the surveillance footage in our room."

"We wake up at 7 to get some grub and be ready for the competition around 9." Axl supplied, following his friend. Based on Anteater's estimations, Lumine will arrive around 0 hours. "You mind waking me up around the strike of midnight? Thanks in advance."

"Don't blame me if you fall back to sleep." X pressed the elevator button.

 

"How fast is the recharge here?" Axl entered the elevator.

"100 amps and 200 volts allotted per room." X answered, pressing the number. "You can solo the recharge pod for faster recharge. I did a quick recharge before we left."

"You merely plugged yourself into an outlet. That's worse than a solar tan." Axl entered the elevator with X.

"What can I say? My creator is eco-friendly." X said in a triumphant tone.

Axl face palmed, "That's not what I meant..."

"What did you mean then?" X asked. "Is this an insult?"

"I'm saying you need rest." Axl sighed.

"?!" X smiled. "That's...sweet of you."

 

[The elevator door closed.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Secretly likes writing Colonel and X getting along.]


	7. Here comes the Mentor...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axl does some teacher searching.

"Where did you go?" Axl looked around the training room, searching for his friend. 

> Waking up alone, Axl watched the news and ate his breakfast. (Rust! This is what he gets for getting used to X's cooking.) He logged into the main database (with the codes X left on the PC) and begun downloading profiles he can use as a disguise, all the while watching videos of **Lumine**.

'One hour left...' Axl thought, holding the metal bars as he checked the trainers below. 'Guess we still have free time to do whatever. Hmm...?'

 

[MESSAGE RECEIVED]

 

 **'Check these reploids with available slots.'** Axl read and obtained a list of more than fifty reploids. Axl trimmed the list, wanting only the top ten. **Zero, Zain, Steel Massimo, Sigma, Layer, Iris, Gareth, Dynamo, Colonel Redips and Colonel.** 'Wow! The twin units are together?! Wait a second. Maybe this is all X's preference? Okay. Now that makes sense.'

"Hm..." Axl hooks up to the net, checking each one.  

> Zero's a no brainer. I gotta try and apply for the guy. He's multi-functional. He can use anything just like a killing machine... Weird how X told me Zero sucks with the buster. Warbots shouldn't have such a flaw. Zain never goes without his partner Geemel who is quick-based. Tempting but they aren't here right now. They're pro video gamers huh? Darn it! Steel Massimo and Gareth are more lancer-based. Layer might think I'm hitting on her. (But I'd tap her.) Iris and Colonel... Iris is better with Ride armor and I'll have to face Colonel first before meeting her. I met him and he's okay. Colonel Redips and Sigma are high ranking authorities in their respective headquarters. That will be hard to get into. Then there is Dynamo. This guy stuck out like a thumb, but his profile is awesome! Where did X meet this guy anyways?

'Zero, Colonel and whoever I meet.' Axl looked down, staring at a purple hunter pawning the others. 'Why couldn't X gave me the coordinates instead? It would have been easier-'

"Axl! W-wait up!" A stout yellow reploid called out and Axl moved his head back in disappointment.

"Double. What took you so long?" Axl turned to the reploid with a fake smile. For some reason, Axl wished this guy followed X instead. This guy acts nice and jolly, but something about the niceties makes him want to barf. 'A suck-up.'

"S-shouldn't you be preparing for the competition?" Double panted, hands on his knees as he struggled for air.

"Yeah..." Axl doesn't give a flying batton about what Double recommends him to do. As long as he fights with X, they're pretty invincible. 'X just understands my style, that's all.'

 

"Hey Double. You know where Colonel or Zero would be for any chance?" Axl wondered and Double perked up.

"Oh! Zero-senpai is training on the other room! Do you want to watch?" Double went to open the other door, leading him to the next section.

"Senpai?" Axl looked down as they kept walking, watching the number of hunters chatting below. "Does all the newbies call him senpai?"

"Oh. I'm part of the Zero fan club. X-senpai made it before." Double told him. Axl didn't need to know that. There's a reason why they have a Zero poster in the bedroom. "I wonder why he left?"

"Dunno-" Axl stopped from his tracks, spotting Colonel battling Zero. Unadulterated swordplay, the two seem to be talking about something.

"W-what are you going to do?!" Double gasped as Axl placed one foot on the handrail.

"The usual." Axl jumped down, landing without a sound as he activated his thrusters and maneuvered to the noisy crowd. No one should notice him except for the cameras and picky audience. Intermingling with the other reploids, Axl filtered the noise to listen on the duo. He also decided to hack in this so-called President of the Zero Club at the front, downloading any resource material to weigh Zero's capabilities.

 

"What do you mean you're breaking up with her?!" Colonel refuses to let his emotions get to him. [Unfortunately, it did.]

"I need space to think things over." Zero swatted each attack, already inflicting medium-sized cuts a while back. He sidestepped, switching his beam saber off and using the hilt to hit the back. "You should go to her."

"Why couldn't you have waited until after the tournament?" Colonel flinched and moved back just before Zero executed a middle blow. Colonel raised his beam saber, deflecting the sonic blow thrown at him.

"She..." Zero hesitated on lunging forward for the kill, unwilling to say the exact reason. "You don't need to know."

"As her sibling and the one that will handle damage control, I have such right." Colonel advanced, getting blocked each time.

"She wants an advancement to the relationship...!" Zero gritted his teeth when Colonel threw his cloak at him, removing it with one hand and narrowly avoiding death. _It's not surprise but annoyance._ Axl feels these two are casual training partners. Zero stepped back, voiding the incoming attack.

"You rejected her because you're sca-?!" Colonel spited the captain and didn't think Zero would literally kick him to the other side.

 

*OUT!

 

"Byte me." Axl muttered under his breath, checking his system's assessment with the crimson hunter. If he ignores the stamina, Zero showed great physical ability and (like X narrated in their first month together) an excellent handle to a variety of weapons and skill sets. 'Best part here is that he's learning from his enemies like X and me.'

'Too bad he has adoring fans.' Axl covered his ears as the fans around him winced.

"ZERO-SAMA!" "YOU'RE THE BEST, ZERO-SENPAI!" "TAKE MY BODY PART!" "LET ME HAVE YOUR DNA!"

"!!" Axl dashed out, unable to tolerate the sound. 'X wasn't kidding about the fan club's obsession. How am I going to ask him now?'

"Axl?! Axl! Where are you?!" Double called out, standing at the entrance. Axl crouched down, hoping the fatty didn't see him.

 

"Sorry. Storm Eagle called. We'll see each other in the battle royale." Zero answered, already turning and walking away towards the exit. The fans kept screaming, rushing forward and Zero took that as a signal to start dashing off.

"X better be right with this." Axl pulled out his friend's lay-out, seeing if there are any available intersections for him to encounter the blonde (assuming Zero maintains his speed rate). Axl went to the left, going against the crowd and rushing to the exit. He keeps dashing forward, bumping against citizens before U-turning to the right.

> " _If you keep moving forward and turn left at when you see two roads remaining, it will lead you to the bar." X motioned his finger towards the secret passage. "A shortcut only the hunters know."_

'Not now IC.' Axl took the right and jumped over a number of humans pushing cabinets with wheels. He lands on the carpet, rushing to meet his friend's senpai.

 

"Hey Zero!" Axl called out, waving his hand to catch the other's attention. He then realized he beeped up big time because they're strangers to each other. 'Scrap this. I blame X for teaching me to be so homey with strangers.'

"Who are you supposed to be?" Zero looked at his side for only a split second before he resumed walking.

"I'm Axl. I heard you have room for another disciple?" Axl followed the Zeroth Unit Captain. "Can I sign up?"

"They lied." Zero reached the elevator, facing Axl. "Search for Sigma. B4. One of his students graduated recently."

"O-oh... Okay? Can we at least meet up-" Axl watched the elevator door closed shut.

 

"..." He stood there, staring at the elevator. It was intentional. Axl knows this. X did tell him a way to quickly close the door.

"X freaking lied." Axl mumbled. He can't believe it though. X would never lie to him.

> _"I would never lie to you, Axl." The brunet confessed, curled in the sofa. "Best friends don't do that. Well. If they did then it's for their benefit. I see no benefit in lying thus far. I must have misheard Red's instructions... Sorry..."_
> 
> _"Don't leave me yet okay? I honestly have no idea what to do if you hate me..." X requested and Axl couldn't help but give the guy a hug. X didn't move, staring back at him. "Promise me? I want to hear your voice. I can't risk anymore. ~~It hurts.~~ "_

"..." Axl scratched the back of his neck. No. X obviously didn't mean it. X cares for him too much. 'His info is surely outdated.. Yeah. That must be right.'

"Whatever." Axl went towards the other elevator, pressing the **V** button. He waits, reviewing the clips. 'I shouldn't give this to X. He might end up converting back into a Zero faggot again.'

 

*Ding!

 

* * *

 

"You must be Axl." Sigma nodded, watching Axl enter the arena. All other reploids have left to prepare for the competition. "I hear so much from Red about your potential."

"So this application... How do we do it?" Axl grabbed a hold of a beam saber offered to him by a retreating reploid. "Just fight... right?"

"I will test on you capabilities on the sword." Sigma watched Axl activate it. "I do need to polish my swords skills before battling Zero in the finale."

 

"Who's your partner anyways?" Axl twirled his blade, watching the green light move. Sigma chuckled, "After a lottery, my partner is apparently a reploid called Mac."

"You will carry him." Axl cheered on and Sigma activated his beam saber.

"Why thank you for the pity." Sigma struck a pose, almost close to a saber style fencing-

 

"Woah! Wait a moment!" Axl jumped up and dashed to the other side. "No warning at all?"

"As Red's student, I expect you to be prepared at all times." Sigma remarked. "Now show me your skills!"

"I'm going to regret this." Axl landed, sidestepped and dashed away when Sigma plucked his blade from the wall. "Don't kill the wall! It has feelings too, you know?"

"What are you, X?" Sigma charged forward and Axl correctly parried and counterparried him.

"You can say that." Axl managed to slice a diagonal cut, but the armor is sturdier than he thought. 'I forgot! He's the Commander for a reason!'

"Don't let your guard down!" Sigma warned and Axl took a step back, raising his beam saber and blocking the vertical cut.

 

"You're one to talk." Axl couldn't push him off. While Axl has to rely on flexibility and agility, Sigma has all of it. 'Power and strength will end me. No! I have to last at least more than five minutes or something or this will be a lame battle!'

"Shall I increase the difficulty?" Sigma smirked. [If there is one thing X warned Axl about is that Sigma is the type of reploid who acts before receiving an answer.]

"Hell-?!" Axl wanted to say no but he was pushed back, shifting to defensive before any of his attacks land on him. Block. Counterparry- Block. Block. Block. No room for an attack. The reploid is not giving him a chance to strike back.

> _"Beware of Sigma." Red warned, dismantling his scythe to replace the power cell. He glanced up at the confused gunslinger. "You'll know when you see him."_

"?!" Axl should've realized they were on a platform, falling off (unceremoniously) to the ground. His eyes widen, shocked to see the bald reploid not stopping.

> _"Sigma?" X tilted his head, confused. "Hm... What's wrong with him is the wrong question. You're asking what's he obsessing about. Simple. Advancement to power. When he sees individuals who show promise, Sigma will never let them go.._ _~~Truly frightening~~."_

"Fight back!" Sigma demanded with eyes blazing. Axl raised his sword but the gunslinger knew he wouldn't match up equal to Sigma's force.

 

*Bzzzt!

 

"X. (his tone grew sharp.) What a surprise." The Commander greeted, right arm tensing as he tried to push the saber down. "What changed your mind?"

"That's confidential, Sigma." X chirped, holding the hilt with both hands. Both refused to disengage, glaring at each other with contempt. Axl immediately shambled back to his feet.

"Don't tell me it's because of him?" Sigma pulled back yet X refused to retreat, parrying his attacks until Axl gets a considerable distance and wield his blade. "I didn't know (X winced at the consecutive blows.) you swing (However, X refused to cow down.) that way!"

"I see you've met my partner!" X ignored the question, moving back to evade the devastating lunge. He commits a riposte before Sigma let out a burst of energy, narrowly avoiding an attack from the core. "Is he worthy (X switched to an offensive, advancing and aiming for the blind spots.) to be (This isn't a game.) your student? I learned about your try-outs yesterday! Here of all places?! (This has never been a game when it comes to Sigma.) I knew you had something up your sleeves! (Getting a cut on the cheek, X slid his blade across Sigma's blade and activated another blade to stab the core.) So why not go for the kill?!"

 

"Of course! (Sigma's smiling, taking a side step and dashed back as X hovered above the child.) He has potential. I'd be delighted to have him as a pupil." Sigma figured X's intentions, dashing back at the defensive reploid. However, no matter what cut or angle he does, X countered them all. Sigma praised, "I see he learned his moves from you!"

"Mostly defensive. I teach what I'm good at." X withdrew, arms slightly shaking as he deactivated his sword. [Rusty.] X added. "You've seen Zero's records with my performance. My swordsmanship is terrible."

"Well. He would be overjoyed to hear your progress. You've gotten better." Sigma raised his beam saber before making a swishing motion. X mirrored his actions, letting out a breath of relief. Sigma proposed. "Let's head to the prep room together. I would like to hear of your adventures away from HQ."

"It's not relevant. I really planned on retiring if not for Axl." X looked at Axl. "We look like we entered into a blender!"

"It's not that bad." Axl walked towards X, watching Sigma warily. "You're friends with the guy?"

"He's Dr. Cain's favorite kid." X giggled and Axl lightly punches X's shoulder.

"Don't insult him. He's the Commander of this gig!" Axl hissed but X kept laughing.

 

"What are you two talking about over there?" Sigma grimaced and X turned towards Sigma. "Let's go."

"How was your hour? Double is boring right?" X started his barrage of questions. 

"Yeah... And Zero ignored me..." Axl sighed and X looked back at his friend.

"Why would Zero ignore you?!" X checked the time. Ten minutes before the battle. X entered the elevator with Sigma and Axl. "Do you want to train under him? He's really militaristic though. You might lose some sleeping hours."

"He said there isn't any slots anymore." Axl observed X who glared at Sigma.

 

*Ding.

 

"What is the meaning of this, Sigma?" X tugged the reploid's arm like a child. "I thought you said he has one slot remaining."

"I said that, but Zero refuses to accept said fact of your resignation." Sigma received a punch. [Ineffective.]

"How did you qualify as Zero's student?" Axl asked X. "I heard from Double's rambles that you requested Sigma to assign you to him."

"I did and I also perfected the experimental tests." X kept punching Sigma's arm. [Sigma is resistant to X's childish attempts.] "You see the number one in the simulation tests. It's XXX because I tried it three times and perfected it all the way."

"I thought that was a preset name choice to infuriate the other hunters." Axl laughed and X stopped to smile at his friend.

"No. It's pretty easy and a lot of Captains disliked that type of arrangement." X grabbed and wrapped Sigma's arm around his shoulder, closing his eyes. "That's why you had to fight Sigma personally, create this leader-subordinate relationship~"

 

"Is X always this weird?" Axl asked and Sigma's indifference made him feel that yes. X's touchy habits is a norm here.

"I learn to tolerate and look pass his flaws.." Sigma lets X play with his arms. "He is a very skilled hunter. You are lucky to learn from him."

"Y-yeah..." Axl looked away as X twirled with Sigma's arm. "R-really lucky. Pft."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X is dedicated to Axl because he firmly believes Axl needs attention.
> 
> X also has fears of loss. You can already guess a general point in time this guy lived in.
> 
> His odd behavior will be explained later.


	8. ...who the Pacifist loved dearly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if you guys will read the prequel. Oh well. :O We continue onwards.
> 
> Sorry. Needed to edit some parts such as changing X's rank. It would be funny if he's forever B-rank.

 "He's really popular, isn't he?" Axl asked, walking forward when he heard some of the reploids talk about the first preliminary battle.

"Hn." X pouted.

"Zero I mean." Axl can only see a glimmer of red. These fans may be noisy, but they managed to grab some information from the guy.

"Hn..." X poked Axl, giving up talking to this occupied guy.

"Zero's off." Oh well. Axl wants to see this so-called battle of the decade - Sigma vs Zero. "And I'll get to see his fight up close. Sweet~!"

"Hm..." X sighed, but the reploid still wants this occupied guy's attention.

 

"?" Axl noticed X holding his wrist, bowing his head. Right. Sigma dragged Double out for some scolding. For unknown reasons, no one wants to talk or even greet X. X could initiate, but Red told them not to bring attention. Axl frowned, nudging his friend. "Something wrong?"

"Why are you ignoring sensei?" X muttered under his breath and Axl laughed.

"Sorry. Got busy recording the conversation there." Axl bumped his cheek with X's red gem helmet. "Don't worry about it so much."

 

"The crowd there?" X perked up, turning to the noisy bunch. "What's so special about them? You already talked with Zero. Isn't that enough?"

"Not until I fight him. (X gave this _you-got-to-be-kidding-with-me_ look.) You were the Club President back then right? Can you let me download your memory? Surely, you fought Zero before." Axl grinned and X covered his mouth, averting his eyes from the younger's excitement.

"Sure. Give me a minute to sort everything. I don't want you traumatized with my findings~" X humored, letting go of Axl's wrist.

"No prob. Take your time." Axl looked back at the crowd.

 

"Hm..." Without warning, X gave the brunet a hug. X complained, puffing his cheek. "Kouhai is ignoring sensei again~!"

"Gah! X! Come on now! Not in public." Axl pushed X's cheek but the reploid was back to his clingy mood. "Can we at least go to the viewing area to see the fight?"

"Carry me~" X chirped and Axl couldn't argue. X wasn't wearing any of his fancy armors today so he's as light as a young adult.

"Lazy!" Axl wondered if this is payback for him constantly falling unconscious from his ability experimentation.

 

...

 

"Does that mean Zero hates you?" Axl inquired as he followed the B-Class Hunter leading them to their seats. "Giving him a hoard of fans following his every move."

"Maybe." X smiled, resting his face on the gap of Axl's neck. Zero might as well hate the blue reploid. X is the founder the Zero fan club. If his fans were the type to steal armor parts or clothing, Axl would be pissed as well. X breathed out, closing his eyes. "I tried to disband it but members are too stubborn. Layer's the president right now."

"You two friends?" Axl opened the file Red gave him, staring at the busty operator. He scrolled further to stare at the volume of female members in the club. "X. Are you.... Damn. I knew you were but oh Light. What a waste."

"You're not making any sense." X looked around the coliseum before looking back at Axl. "Are you questioning my preference?"

 

"Yes. Am I right to say you're bi...?" Axl hopes he's wrong because X doesn't act gay. Debonion is gay, but the Onion guy hasn't commented on X with his infamous gaydar. X must not be bi, but how will Axl explain X's indifference with the voluptuous females in the club?!

"Demisexual is a better term than bisexual or homosexual, ~~especially when all of you are younger than me~~. I rely on emotional bonds before I permit myself to go loose on sexual attraction." X explained, sounding sleepy on this important topic. "Rarely do you see reploids acting based on their libido. (X teased.) Libido is a new and optional addition to all models to enhance the experience of pleasure. Isn't that why there are very few rape incidents in Abel? Unlike humans, reploids have to undergo counseling before the installation of their preferred sexual modifications."

"Okay..." Now Axl feels bad for thinking X as bisexual or homosexual. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be. You're understanding matters using human knowledge." X huffed. "Comparison is very human like, not like it's bad to act human per say."

"...Mu~" X closed his eyes. "You made me realize you are more human than me. I should be the more human one here!"

  

"Is that an insult or a compliment?" Axl spotting their personal area and then seeing the contestants with their respective guards. "Shoot. Where is Double?"

"He must be assigned to another task by Sigma." X reassured, opening his eyes to scan possible opponents. X rambled, recalling the number of viewers entering the area. "I can't believe we're sitting miles away from the battlefield. The area must be jam-packed."

"It means the Maverick Hunters HQ should renovate-" Axl dropped X's legs, but X refused to stop clinging.

 

"Really?" Axl lets X hug him. "We can't share the same chair, X. I will not sit on you."

"It'll be fine~" X hummed and Axl struggled to pry X's hands off him. "Why don't you want me, Axl?"

"I am not your hug pillow!" Axl managed to remove X. X crossed his arms, peeved at Axl's insistence. "I told you to sleep but you didn't listen."

"Killjoy." X watched Axl sit down and proceeded to sit on the chair beside him. Some of the contenders are staring at them. 'Let them stare.'

 

"Wake me up when it's our turn..." The reploid slumps, preparing shut down. "We fight next..."

"NP." Axl had to lift himself up just to see from the other reploids sitting in front of him.

"It's just a sword fight." X mumbled, hearing the speaker narrate the reputation of both reploids. "Charismatic bald macho versus red armored Rapunzel."

"X. Don't ruin this for me." Axl hushed and he can still hear X giggle beside him. Both reploids pulled out their sabers, conversing about paperwork? 'No matter how high up the ranks you are, paperwork will follow.'

"I bet Zero will win." X told in advance.

"Then I'll be heads." Axl joked, referring to Sigma.

 

"Go to sleep." Axl pet his friend's helmet, watching the two run against each other's throats. Sigma with unquestionable experience and Zero with unparalleled skills. Axl can see mini shockwaves from the excess energy waves leaked from each counter. Sonic booms? X called them sonic booms. Zero is the first to pull away, slamming his hand towards the ground- "Wow."

"He destroyed the stage!" One of the participants shouted and Axl is both happy and sad that he isn't the only one who stood up to see the attack. Sigma managed to avoid the energy shock by dashing back and behind a pillar. "Why am I short?"

"That's definitely a giga attack." Dynamo murmured to Vile, being one of the bodyguards for the participants. "You think boss will use his own?"

"Nope." Vile has his arms crossed. "Unlike Zero, the Commander can't handle overdrive with his current body. Not sure why he won't.. Something about iconic battle body."

 

"Rakuhouha." Again, X states a random word as he frowned. The conversations are increasing in volume, interrupting his sleep. "He won't be able to use it for the next five minutes. No big deal."

"Five minutes?" Axl looked back down at the irked reploid. "Is it true that Zero has more than 3 giga attacks?"

"Lots." X curled on his chair, trying to get some shut eye. "But if Zero performed this all in one go, he'll leave himself vulnerable. Each Giga attack has their strengths and weaknesses. They also consume a lot of energy."

"Okay-" Axl looked back at the battle, seeing Sigma getting the upper-hand? "How?"

"Sigma knows Zero's capabilities." X mumbled. "Zero gets stronger with each battle... So long as Zero isn't in the same caliber as Sigma, bald macho will win."

"Harsh." Axl sat back down when he felt X tug his leg. "So if Zero loses, you treat me for the whole week?"

 

"Yeah-What?!" X jolted awake at the revelation. "No!"

"Ah but you bet on him." Axl laughed and X stared at him. Reality crashed down on X. "A continuation from last time!"

"B-but.. It was a tie...." X sat properly, cursing himself. X grumbled, remembering the promise they made after the tie occurred. "Me and my mouth."

"Come on X. It's not like the battle will end any time soon." Axl checked the time. "Five minutes left. The one with the most injuries loses."

"Zero! Stop playing around and aim for the core!" X yelled. "Or his head. Whatever works! Use your buster or something!"

"Oh god X." Axl laughed as X looked back at him. "Don't coach him."

 

"Think out of the box! Sigma's been studying your moves for who-knows-how-long!" X cried and Axl was surprised to see Zero turn to their direction. "Cut his hands or his feet! Incapacitate him!"

" **What are you staring at?!** " X yelled and Zero dodged just in time before Sigma impaled him.

 

* * *

  

"X?" For a brief moment, Zero caught sight of the MIA A-Rank Hunter. The blonde turned towards the audience, adjusting his optics to confirm the blue reploid. It is X.

 

" **What are you staring at?!** "

 

"Focus!" Sigma urged and Zero looked back at his superior. Zero side stepped, narrowly avoiding the blade.

"I am." Staying close, Zero decides to risk it. Zero deactivates his blade, twirling the hilt as he activate it. He manages to cut Sigma's lower arm, but Sigma gained the opportunity to grab his neck.

 

*Thud!

 

"!" Even if Sigma slammed his head to the pavement, Zero remained conscious and maneuvered his legs to flip Sigma over.

"Show-off." Zero placed one hand one the reploid's eyes with his Z-saber close to his neck. "What did you and X talk about?"

"Confidential." Sigma gulped as Zero cut the artificial skin. "I noticed your stance change."

It's none of your business." Zero hissed, breaking the gem on Sigma's head. That would render him deactivated, even if momentarily. The audience is screaming.

 

"Winner! Zero!"

 

"..." Zero didn't care. He made the battle anticlimactic. He also has better things to think about. Sigma was going easy on him. It seems the Commander is wary on his fellow leaders. 'I'll worry about that later.'

'So why did X decide to come back after seven months?' Zero abandoned the platform, walking towards his student. The med staff wants to escort him due to the gaping hole on the left side of his chest, but his Z-saber deterred them.

"?" Zero frowned. The pacifist never did like these type of events, cooping up in the lab and spouting about never having enough time for one moment. However, X was here, even cheering him on. Speaking of X...

"..." Emerald eyes weren't looking at him. In fact, X is conversing with an acquaintance. He isn't even looking his way. _What?_ Before Zero could see who exactly X was talking to, a number of reploids stood up and blocked X's general direction.

'Seriously?' Zero frowned, confused. 'Not even a greeting?'

'That's odd.' Zero jumped down, ignoring the commentators. He walked towards the incoming participants. They're chatting but no sound from X.

Nothing. It's as if X doesn't want to stick out. Zero stood at the front, searching for his student. He saw him in the sixth row but several seats are empty.

 

"♪~"

 

"!" Zero turned his head to the sound. That's the note X always used when he's with him. Zero followed the noise, returning to the preparation room to see-

 

"I handle Bit, you handle Byte." It's the black reploid from back then, chatting with X. Zero searched in his database on the registered contestants.

"I thought Red told us to focus on cooperation?" X wondered, but he's sitting on the table and smiling at the eager recon reploid.

"We are! We cooperatively separate the duo and defeat them." The brunet made X laugh. Zero found the name to be Axl from Red Alert.

"Can't argue with that~" X teased and Axl merely rolled his eyes.

"..." Zero didn't understand, standing at the entrance. 'Why did X join Red Alert?'

 

"Z-zero?!" Axl noticed him first, but Zero wanted X to speak.

"?" That's when X turned towards his direction. Zero stood at the exit, blocking it. He wants X to justify his sudden leave. Why would X enter a smaller organization when his goal is to influence the future? It's unreasonable to leave the Maverick Hunters and abandon all other positions just to live outside the Capital. 'What would he gain?'

"Hello Zero." X greeted, but there was no additional movement or gesture. No hugs or hand gestures, X sat there and smiled at him with a carefree tone. "You should head over to the medbay. (X hopped off the table.) You're injured unless you're looking for-?"

"You!" Lunging towards the blue reploid, Zero gripped X's arm and refused to let go. Sapphire faces emerald once more but something was gone from the latter.

 

"Is something wrong, Zero?" [It no longer shone.]

 

* * *

 

"Why did you leave?" Zero demanded, sapphire eyes piercing the dim light.

"It's stated in my resignation paper." X tried to tug away yet the grip tightened.

"Your reason is illogical." The Captain looked borderline pissed.

"Illogical?" X frowned. Axl messaged X, requesting permission to know what he placed in the form.

 

[ **(I don't belong here.)** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416582)

 

'Ah...' Axl understands X's reasoning. X must've felt like a stranger to his own organization. It's natural. People come and go, passion pops and dies. A natural cycle in life. Unfortunately, the S-Rank Hunter doesn't get it. 'Why doesn't he get it?'

"Yes. Illogical." Zero glowered at X. "And why didn't you notify me? You're my student."

"Unnecessary." X stared at Zero, befuddled. Axl actually took a step back. If he were in X's boots, he'd be panicking. It's not common to have your ex-superior mad at you. X answered back. "My resignation from the Maverick Hunters would give the same effect as to the termination of your authority over me."

 

"No. Once you're under my wing, we create a contract registered by the Bureau. You're my responsibility so if you wanted to cancel the contract, you should have abide to the rules. The Maverick Hunter Rulebook states: 'When there is no form stated or discussed during the creation of a contract within the organization, a notarized letter from the Commander with the consent of the concerning parties will be sufficient for the cancellation of any contract.'" Zero glared down at the irked reploid. Though X did tell him Zero was scary, his voice right now is downright terrifying. It's as if you goofed up an A-Rank Mission for mistaking the enemy as an ally. "You skipped the procedure, X. Sigma and Dr. Cain had difficulty explaining to the Board regarding your disappearance. That's unbecoming of you."

"W-well... (Axl never thought X was a wanted guy in HQ. That's horrible.) since I'm performing poorly for the last six months, I'm sure my decision was for the interest of HQ!" X argued, looking at Axl for help. "If that is all, Axl and I have to prepare against Bit and Byte."

"You didn't answer my question, X." Zero made X face him again. "You could have told me. You could have spared us the trouble with just one call."

 

"Maybe I should have, but it doesn't matter anymore. It's over." X snapped back. "So will you stop talking about this and let go? I can't for the love of Chips understand why you're angry over resolved matters."

"I'm not angry. Why are you overreacting?" Zero pointed out with the same antagonizing calm volume as against X's riled rebuttals. Axl blinked, unsure how to help X against someone like Zero.

"I am not overreacting! I-" X paused halfway, shaking his head in resignation. When X spoke again, his voice was back to his usual tone. "I am annoyed that you are refusing applicants when there is one slot available. ~~I am not your student anymore.~~ "

"Because I was waiting for you to come back." Zero replied without hesitation, shocking X and (yes) Axl. "Had I taken in another, you would have no other reason to visit (Axl spotted an odd pause of hesitation.) HQ."

 

"..." X opened his mouth but no words came out. He closed it, unsure what to say. X stated. "I'm sorry, but I came here not to reconnect with allies or friends of sorts. I'm here as a representative of Red Alert, hired as back-up of the security team."

"Fine." Zero dropped X's wrist and Axl didn't notice himself at the doorway. Zero disclosed. "I'm the head of the security team."

[ **Rust.** ] X messaged Axl and Axl will agree with the blue reploid. Zero is upset and maybe X was too humble in his description as an **average joe,** especially when you have an ace player unwilling to let go. [ **I knew there was a reason why Red chose me. =_=** ]

[I don't think Red expected you to get grilled alive by your ex-superior.] Axl looked back at the exit, thinking how this happened. [But hey! I hear Lumine is interested in Zero.]

[ **I didn't need to know that, Axl.** ] X looked miffed and Axl couldn't hold back his laugh. Rust. Zero's staring at him. The gunslinger regrets nothing!

"After your battle, meet me in the Observation Room, West side of the Coliseum." Zero walked away, heading out of the preparation room and to who-knows-where. "I'll give your assignments for tonight."

 

*Thunk.

 

'Dayum.' When the door closed, Axl looked at X who was walking to his area. Axl asked, curious. "Is it just me or did Zero sound disappointed on his last sentence?"

"It doesn't matter. We have a fight ahead of us. Divide and conquer tactic, yes?" X fixed his hair before wearing his helmet. X smiled back at Axl, cheerful. "I can't wait for you to treat me, Axl~"

"Gah?! You still remembered that?!" Axl nearly stumbled back and X laughed at his attempt to be funny. Axl found himself also smiling, "Screw you, X. Don't make me smile when I know I'll pay for your meals!"

"I want to eat cake when we get back to our room~!" X clapped his hands, his smile turning into a grin. X's eyes glinted with mischief, "I hope your zenny, optics and taste buds are ready!"

 

"NOOOO!" Axl agonized, but he was laughing. 'Damn it X. Don't be like that.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love and Loved is two different verbs.


	9. The Swordsman unknowingly holds the Past...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axl knew destiny wants to screw them over...
> 
> And he has a feeling they're going to keep seeing Zero. Destiny sucks.

"You're savage, X." Axl commented as X dropped the stomach shield from the gigantic reploid.

 

"Savage?" X stared at his bloody hand then back at Axl. "So says the guy who used Bit's shield as a freaking baseball bat. You hurt Bit's pride, Axl. (X huffed.) Doppler will kill me."

"Yeah. That was fun. Too bad it broke." Axl shrugged and both reploids looked at the two who merged? Axl squinted, "What synergy."

"Godkarmachine..." X is making words to name the transformation again. "O... Inari? Oinari? Oil-binary? Or Zero inary? (X fussed) O Inari. Yes. That's their name now."

"From Bit and Byte to Binary deity thing." Axl looked back at the asura-looking dude. "Oh hey! X. The lower body doesn't have the hard belly shield anymore."

 

"Because I removed it." X has a sweat drop.

"Fair point." Axl prepared his gun. "But I dunno. I was thinking the nanites would create a new stomach shield."

"Self-recovery of that rate would require tons of resources." X humored, summoning a scythe.

"What? Red gave you his scythe?! No fair." Axl stared at X's weapon, sadly complaining because he wanted to have a feel of the weapon.

"The reploid's weakness is constant barricade of energy shocks." X readied his scythe for a sonic boom. "Breaking the upper armor to attack the core..."

"It's usual weakness is ray splasher but I haven't battled Neon Tiger." X sulked and Axl loaded Splash Warfly's ability.

 

"No. Drop it. The scythe is too good for him. We can do this with our guns." Axl took a step forward, technically ignoring the short monologue between the combined entities.

"How confident." X chuckled.

"We can back it up." Axl playfully answered back. The crowd seems amazed with the transformation, but those guys would be amazed with anything really. "Ready for our final attack?"

"Why call it a final attack?" X made the scythe vanish and prepared his gun. "Why not final strike?"

"Puh-lease! We do more than one strike." Axl charged his gun. Delaying the battle to warm his weapon, Axl has three minutes to end this. He is not going to accept questionable win. 'I want complete victory!'

"Sure. Let's do whatever you plan on..." X charged his buster. "But if he doesn't die."

 

" _I̴'̷l̵l̷ a̶i̶m̸ ̶f̶o̶r̵ t̴h̸e̶ t̴o̵r̶s̷o̵.̷_ "

 

'That voice again.' Axl shivered at the resolved and oddly reassuring voice of his friend. There was no room for error when X uses that tone. X will terminate the obstacle, willing to risk everything to end its existence. It's not blood thirst. X is never the type to be excited with fighting and killing so... 'What was the term?'

"Since you aren't the only one who wants to try the scythe hehe~" X pulled him out from his thoughts, laughing. "Red is rumored to be the grim reaper in the past. Thank Light he changed into a new leaf..."

"It's coming." Axl warned X as the enemy rushed forward.

 

**[Final Attack]**

 

A combo attack too fast yet slow to understand, fast for the audience but terribly slow for Axl and X. In this state, everything just slows down as they attack the target. Axl has no idea why Dr. Light placed time-breaking skills into X, but X says it spends a lot of their energy. Not his, theirs. So that begs the question if during Final Attack, he and X momentarily establish a connection. If yes then that would explain why only X and him can move during the time pause.

"You upgraded your gun." X complimented, watching Axl's blasts tear one of the lower legs of the reploid. "Or did you adjust it?"

"Both. All me." Axl felt a bit of pride swell whenever X compliments him. Another funny topic to discuss is whether Axl wants to perform this technique with other reploids because he can install the program if he asks X for a copy. Don't ask why but Axl did get a copy from X so yes. He is also a time bender. Few seconds left before everything resumes to normal, Axl ensured all limbs have been torn.

 

 **[** _~~Final Attack~~  _ **]**

 

"That should do it." Axl and X dropped from the ground. Why were they on mid-air? Axl has no idea either. Dr. Light is a wizard and he might have manipulated gravity for the attack to look epic.

"..." X didn't respond, still glancing on the remnants of the reploid. Utter defeat when there is no limbs for locomotion. So why does X look wary?

[ **It's too noisy.** ] X messaged as Axl nearly covered his ears when the crowd cheered for them. [ **Let's head out. I saw Lumine exit the upper left terrace. We could stalk him like the stockers we are!** ]

[Stop pun-nishing me with your jokes.] Axl turned around and the ground shook. Axl took a second to register a giant bug behind him? 'A Centipede?!'

 

" **T̵o̵ ̷w̷h̶o̵e̵v̶e̵r̴ ̸l̴i̵s̴t̷e̵n̵i̴n̷g̶** "

 

"Move." X rushed forward, swinging the scythe and slicing the enormous insect's mouth. Both reploids got tainted with its black juices as the insect reeled away. X stood in front of Axl protectively, frowning. "What is the meaning of this, Doppler?!"

"Doppler?" Axl wiped his face, not sure what to feel.

"Administrator of Doppler Town." X closed one eye as a gunk of blood falls off his helmet. "Can he even hear us with all this noise?"

"Stupid people, thinking this is all according to plan." Axl can hear the crowd cheering. They didn't know there is a skirmish in the Control or Observation room where it can see the extent of the potential damage this thing can cause.

 

" **It's only a matter of time** "

 

"?!" X took a step back, surprised. Unfortunately, all the audience hear is Doppler who's speaking with a microphone somewhere or maybe there are speakers embedded on the armored centipede wait. The centipede has wings and...

"Is that a centipede with wings or a dragon with pincers?" Axl had to know. "You know what? Never mind. X! We don't have to fight it anymore. This is beyond us."

 

" **Before everything enndddzzz** "

 

"Doppler!" X shouted as they heard a sudden glitch before the end.

"I don't get it..." Axl looked down at his blood-stained armor and back at X. "But I think he's dead, X."

"Doppler...?! No one is manipulating the mechaniloid." X looked up at the gigantic worm-dragon thing which absorbed Bit and Byte. "It's gone rogue! We have to deactivate it."

"We can split up and I'll go check Doppler-?" Axl took a step towards the exit, but decided to return to X. "Never mind. I remember reading Doppler Town undergoing inspection by the Federation. No one can come in or out."

"Tsk." X made the scythe vanish, shifting to his buster. "I should've known something was wrong when it lasted for a week! What was I thinking? What if what we heard was a recording? Then Doppler..."

"Calm down, X.." Axl watched the centipede make a ear-piercing howl? "We'll solved the problem after we beat the thing."

 

[WARNING WARNING WARNING]

 

[ **It's recovery is S-rank. We'll have to kill it in one go.** ] X alarmed Axl as they separated when the flying centipede slammed its body towards the ground.

[Final Strike is on cooldown. Proposal?] Axl moved back, attacking the hard coat. 'Nothing.'

'Huh? Why is there an unknown substance entering my system?' Axl kept moving away but the centipede is growing? 'How is it growing?'

'Oh.' There are several hunters being eaten alive. What the hell?! What are they doing?! Axl wants to scream for them to  **stay away** , but the screams of the audience is too deafening. They're evacuating but still so noisy or is the noise coming from the centipede thing? Axl doesn't know anymore. Too many noises. 'The unknown thing trying to hack me isn't helping-'

 

*Ding!

 

'Virus?' Axl received the report from his system.

'Didn't someone give the antidote to this?' Axl got flung to the wall, but he had to pluck himself out and fall to the ground lest he wants to be food. Axl looked up at the four types of viruses registered in his system.

'Is this the reason why it's growing so fast?' Axl hopes that isn't the case. He's never heard of this before. [Thank god you made me install this, but I think it's mutating with the reploids it's eating. The bombardment of the virus might override the program!]

 

[ **I can't let that happen. Get out of here, Axl!** ]

 

[Too late! The exits are shut off to avoid further infection!] Axl searched for X but the centipede has the length of a very long dragon. 'The lovechild of a dragon and centipede - a freaking milli-legged dragon!'

 

" **Final Strike!** "

[Two people shouted at the same time.]

 

"?!" Axl shut his eyes, blinded by the light. However, he's pretty sure X activated a final attack with someone. His system says so, but who else has enough energy to let out a devastating blow? X wouldn't be able to handle it. X did it with him a while ago. His system is alerting him of burns and several wires being exposed. He can't move. The attack was that strong. 'Great.'

[X, I'm down.] Axl communicated. [Can we postpone the date?]

"Over there!" (Axl can hear X from a distance.) "I told you to wait!"

"If I waited, Axl would've been insect food."

 

'Zero?' Axl can't believe Zero carried such a huge amount of energy in him. 'Let's hope he doesn't go maverick while I'm in the room.'

"Bring him to the medbay with us!" (Judging with how X talk, the guy can't move either.) "Hey! Be careful! You might make the injury worse."

"..." Axl received a number of reports where some wires between upper torso and his arms snapped.

"He isn't awake." Zero answered in turn, almost exasperate. X must be complaining a lot.

 

[Don't let my arms come off.] Axl requested, disconnecting from the pain a long time ago. 'Why is the attack so strong?'

"Zero! Hold him properly! Axl is still active!" X pleaded. "If you don't then drop me, I'll drag him with me!"

"I'm not leaving two injured participants in the field." But Zero adjusted his hold. "And how are you still talking?"

"How are you moving?" X asked in turn. "We spent a lot of energy on that attack."

"Still have energy to spare." Zero's answer made Axl and X (internally) gasp.

"You're a monster." X said in awe.

"I'm accepting that as a compliment." (Axl is confident Zero rolled his eyes.)

 

[Gonna rest first, X. I'll run a diagnosis on the meantime.] Axl exhales. The air is hot.

[ **Night Axl. :)** ] Axl sleeps.

 

* * *

 

 "...?" First thing Axl did was check the time. It was midnight. Great. Axl got a green so he should be able to wake up and move around.

"!" Okay. A bit sore but he'll live. Axl sat up from the white bed.

'Medbay.' The brunet looks around, rubbing his eyes. 'The mechanic here is pretty good. I feel as good as new...?'

"X?" Axl can't help but call out as he saw his partner and Zero resting side by side. Zero has a patch on his stomach, most likely to help self-recovery. Then there is X. Not a single injury, but he's sleeping so that's nice. No. Not nice. X is using Zero as a hug pillow.

"Oy X!" Axl snickered when X snuggled close to the reploid. Snuggle bug. X has no idea what he's doing when he's asleep or maybe he does? Axl will never know but hugging Zero is a no-go. They have work to do. Axl calls out again. [X. Wake up. We need to check on Lumine and Doppler Town remember?]

 

"Keep quiet. They need their sleep."

 

"?!" Axl turned and immediately held his neck at the sudden tilt. Ahhh. His neck. Why does reploid anatomy have to follow Humans?! Axl closed one eye, searching up this doctor's name. "Lifesaver?"

"Correct." One of the Lifesavers entered the room. Axl doesn't know if this is the main Lifesaver or just one of the Lifesavers. It's confusing.

"Sorry but we don't have much time." Axl removes the needle pierced on his arm, curious what this IV contains. The damage isn't that bad right? Axl moved his feet to the ground. "Red will kill us if we screw this one up."

"Zero and X have worked nonstop after they placed you under my care." Lifesaver responded, looking down at the amount of papers on the table side of the two reploids. "You may read the reports and findings on the table, but you are not allowed to wake those two up."

 

"Fine." Axl got off the bed, glad his armor is intact. He walked towards X and Zero's area, taking a picture of the two as blackmail. "When did they sleep?"

"An hour ago." Lifesaver answered, tone blank as he scanned Zero again. "Odd..."

"What's odd?" Axl picked up one file, reading the report of one of the investigators that monitored Doppler Town. '?'

"It doesn't concern you." Lifesaver shook his head, but Axl noticed the medic staring at Zero. So it's Zero that has a problem.

"..." Axl looked back at Zero. Close-range fighter against the invincible centipede dragon. Axl internally rushed to obtain the recent activities in the medbay, searching for casualty reports and diagnosis. Twenty casualties and five injured- 'Wait a sec! How is Zero able to have energy after that?!'

'Please tell me you analyzed him, X.' Axl then checked the data X sent him while he was offline. X likes sharing memories with him, something about validation. Why X wants someone to remember, Axl doesn't know. 'Good. X did- No way! What do you mean he gets stronger?!'

 

"Uhh..." Axl noticed Lifesaver still standing there like a statue. Axl coughed, "You can go now. I'm not going to wake them up."

"..." Lifesaver commented, walking away. "If you find a way to solve Zero's insomnia then notify me."

 

*Clunk

 

'Trouble?' Axl looked back at Zero and X. Why would Zero have any problem sleeping? 'I get it now. He's the type of guy who can't sleep after having sex! X and I handled some cases of that. Boy. We had to make a schedule for those guys.'

'I'll tell X to make it.' While reading the files, Axl hooked up into the database and searched for Lumine. He's in a meeting, talking about safety and other scrappy politics he can manage. Axl exhaled, downloading the new schedule of the purple reploid. 'And the world finally decides to make the timeline interesting.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appearance of Grade A Threat: ???


	10. ...but the Present has been altered already.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axl tries to get along with Zero...
> 
> He finds it through X and cute babies(?) err reploids.

"Morning." Axl greeted when he saw X push himself off and consequently fall to the ground.

"Eager to start." Axl continued reading the reports, identifying the suspect that caused the death or disappearance of Dr. Doppler. 'Someone with ties to the Federation. Race unknown, possessing intellect and physical prowess...'

 

[The worst part is the fact this mastermind has a biological weapon.]

 

"G-gah..." X stood up, covering his face with one hand. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You look happy." Axl snickered, looking back up at his disappointed friend. "What?"

"You've read everything." X wanted a confirmation.

"I spent freaking eight hours reading and even researched for the background of whoever you guys talked about." Axl nodded, placing down the last file. "Pretty sure we're against the world with this case."

 

"Not the world. Not yet." X's last words sounded foreboding. "Your objective hasn't changed, but I want you to take care of something for me."

"You plan on going out without me? No fair." Axl made a raspberry sound as X stretched his arms. "I thought we're partners."

"We are. That's why I'm going to let you take care of my children." X answered simply.

"Oh." It took a while to process the information.

 

" **What?** " The crimson reploid somehow woke up and he is equally shocked as he. Darn. Zero got the word from his mouth. "Children?"

"Yes, Zero. My kids." X looked back at Zero. "Quadruplets in fact. They were activated two days ago, kept hidden in HQ under Dr. Cain's care."

"Hold on a minute!" Axl stood up, finally piecing the fragments together. Those weeks where Red was renovating the area was for X's babies, Debonion and Anteater buying children clothing and he can never forget his and Gangaroo's mission of buying children toys?! "As in real babies?!"

"You can call them that. (X looked confused.) They are based on my design and obtained traits inherent to my DNA. I gave birth to them last week. Didn't you read my LOA?" X activated his communicator. Axl doesn't know how to respond. He thought it was a joke. Reploids can't give birth. It's not physically possible- Axl looked down, thinking of the word  **birth**. There are different ways to give birth to something, but X was out of commission for a day during this birthing process.

"B-but..." Axl can't believe this. 'Does that mean I'm the father?! I don't remember having sex with X. How did X make four children?!'

 

" _Dr. Cain. How are they?_ " X asked, smiling. " _They're awake? Good. I'll fetch them now. I can't leave them there as is. Yes.._ "

'This is not a joke.' Axl placed both hands on the table. X really has babies. 'Am I the father?! Am I ready for this responsibility? Why can't I be the uncle instead? Uncles are always the cool guys!'

" _Sorry for taking your time._ " X looked back at the duo, confused. "What's wrong, Axl?"

"You know what's wrong?!" Axl complained, pointing his finger at X. "How long were you pregnant?!"

"You mean the period of conception?" X sounds amused. This is no time for jokes X! Best friends don't conceal info from their best friends! X replied. "Six months? Not sure. (X crossed his arms.) It was just a thought and it became something more..."

"Who's the father?" Zero's question made X look at the blonde.

 

"Technically, it's all me haha.." X laughed uneasily. The answer made Axl sigh in relief. Good. Wait. Not good. That means X gave birth on his own. Asexual reproduction?! That's an amazing and disturbing revelation, but X continued. "Yet the children obtained certain traits from prominent figures of my life... I believe."

"..." [Not even the gunslinger wants to talk to this reploid. Prominent figures. This is X. The same dude who can copy weapon abilities. Axl now fears for how the babies look like now. Oh nope. He just imagined a very hideous Sigma baby. He cannot unsee!]

"..." X squinted at Axl who covered his eyes. Let X judge him. Axl needs to be cleansed of his sins. Curse his imagination!

"They are cute and you will take care of them while I'm gone.." X walked towards the exit. "Axl. Stay here. Zero? Do whatever you please."

"I'll stay and see your children." Zero called out and X frowned at his ex-superior.

"You..." X heaved and simply exited the room.

 

* * *

 

"So that's why X wanted me to buy him cake..." Axl reviewed his conversation with X. That explains why X has tons of stuff in his luggage. "It's for his babies..."

"He left the Maverick Hunters... To give birth and take care of his offsprings?" Zero is also in deep contemplation, leaning on his chair. "Then why didn't he tell me?"

"Did you and X interface?" Axl suggested and Zero stared at Axl. Ops. How could he forget? Zero has Iris. That's a no then. Axl shrugged, "No idea. Maybe X didn't want you to worry. You're his best friend right?"

"..." Zero turned silent.

'Wrong question.' Axl checked Lumine's activity once more. He's watching cat videos. 'Suspicious...'

 

"How is X in Red Alert?" Zero asked, eyes averted from his general direction. "What are his activities?"

"X usually sleeps." Axl sat back down, facing Zero. Zero doesn't see X as a friend, but the blonde is concerned. 'What is causing his insomnia then?'

"But if he wakes up, X is this really cheerful guy who talks about random stuff." Axl smiled. He remembered X talking about scenarios that could have happened had **this** came to be. Factors that don't exist and funnily cannot exist with how everything is. X is like a conspiracy theorist, constantly talking about everything and everyone. Axl could go on and on listening to X, but they have missions and life to catch up to. "He's my roommate and partner. (Axl immediately clarifies) Optional partner in case I need a compadre for a group mission."

"Hn..." Zero didn't continue. Axl tapped his foot, unsure what to do. How to bring out the topic of sleep when you barely know the guy?

 

"X talks about you a lot back then." Axl admitted and did he see Zero perk up? Axl added. "I'm pretty sure X will freak out when Lifesaver tells him about your recharge cycle."

"Work." Zero gave the legendary alibi. The easiest alibi to give and hardest alibi to crack. Axl used X's password to gain access of Zero's records.

'That is a lot!' Axl forgot in the last seven months, international relations kept changing from hot to cold and vice versa. Zero is the leader of the Shinobi Unit. Whew. Life must be hell for them. Axl can almost imagine the amount of paperwork this captain had to undergo. "Oh."

'How do I help him with **that**?' Axl pondered. He will apologize to X later for accessing his records back when X was a member, checking how his senpai fixed the problem. Oh My Grit! X is an equally sleep-deprived monster! Axl kept scrolling down and staring at the feats of the blue reploid. This is the mere epitome of **You Only Live Once**! 'X! What the hell?!'

"Does Red Alert permit visitors?" Zero, current workaholic, asked.

"Well..." Axl doesn't know what to say. His actions may influence X's future, but also his. It would be epic. Red Alert is too far away from civilization. Zero might even stay the night in their area. 'Decisions. Decisions.'

"You'll have to talk to Red in advance." Axl took the safe route. He can see interest in those eyes. Zero wants to meet X again. If he's determined then he'll come. Axl can play along. 'X might hate me but worth it~'

 

*Clunk

 

* * *

 

 

"Back." X called out and they both turned to stare at the blue bomber. Oh chips. _They are..._ Axl searched through his CPU for the names X decided few days ago.

"Mo..." The black baby ninja clung onto X's helmet, looking at them with sleepy eyes. Axl remembers X calling it **Phantom** and that this reploid is based on him? Whaaaa? But it's not hyper! Axl knows he is a ball of energy.

"Mee~" The blue baby in X's arms had a water-based helmet. It looks like fins...  **Leviathan**? Axl should have helped X determining the gender or maybe the babies already chose their sex?

"MAAAA!" Axl looked at the loud and energy crimson reploid rushing and hitting Zero's leg. Based on the helmet (everything is on the helmet), this guy is based on **Fefnir** or is this Harpuia? No. Fefnir is a ground-based reploid, according to X.

"..." And then finally, clinging X's leg is a green reploid with gigantic wings on his helmet. He looks like the oldest and has an awesome marking on his face. That's most likely the one capable of flight. Yup. Definitely named **Harpuia** with the small wings on his back.

 

"If Phantom is my kid, is Harpuia Zero's kid?" Axl teased and X flushed at the accusation.

"W-what? No! They're all based on the armors I've found and gave up to the science community!" X shook his head, causing the black baby on his helmet to yawn.

'Cute.' Axl placed one hand on his chest.

"Pft. Don't listen to him, Zero. X spent months thinking about his kids. Harpuia is based on you." Axl coaxed Zero to join in. One way to get someone's trust is to gain common ground. He and Zero...? Not so much in common. Axl stood up, wanting to play with the baby ninja. "Hey Phantom! It's me, your Uncle Axl!"

"Moo?" Phantom blinked, eyes actually widening and it was cute. _Oh no._ Phantom raised his hand, trying to reach for him.

"Agh! Critical hit!" Axl fell to the ground.

"Stop acting weird and get him." X has a sweat drop. X looked at Fefnir which sat beside Zero (since Zero picked the baby up). "Sorry about that, Zero. You don't have to bother with them. They're all under Axl's jurisdiction-"

 

"Mee?" Leviathan blinked, petting her hand on X's chest. "Mee~"

"Mu?" Harpuia stared at Zero who's glaring at him. Axl held onto Phantom, watching the interaction.

"Maa!" Fefnir tugged Zero's arm and smiled at his sibling. "Ma! Ma!"

"Mememe?" Leviathan cooed and X is equally confused on what's going on. Zero decided, leaning down and holding his hands down.

 

...

 

"Harpuia. Come." Zero called out, using a tone lighter than his serious and aloof tone, to the shy reploid. "Come to papa."

"Z-zeroo~!" X shouted in protest. Axl's eyes widen, not expecting Zero to take this course of action.

"Mu..." Harpuia waddled towards Zero, but X swooped to grab his child.

"No Harpuia. Zero is not your father." X told, holding both blue and green in his arms. "He is an Uncle at most, like Axl."

"Pwawa!" Fefnir cheered and X glared Zero.

 

"I don't mind." Zero picked the child up with interest. Zero lightly tossed Fefnir into the air like in those movies and caught him.

"Zero! Be careful with him!" X is mother like. Axl looked at Phantom to see the baby going back to sleep. 'Youngest.'

"Mememe!" Leviathan began crying, wanting to try.

"It's dangerous." X gave a kiss to his daughter's head and it made her stop crying.  _Nooo._ X glared back at Zero. "Please don't kid around with them, Zero. They can understand what we're saying."

"They act like you." Zero smirked and X squinted at the offender. Zero added. "Affectionate."

 

"Hmm..." X opted to ignore Zero, turning to Axl's direction. "I'll take two days at most during my leave. I'm sure you can track  _him_ on your own."

"Doesn't your kids need love and food?" Axl got Harpuia and Leviathan. Leviathan looked up at his shoulder where Phantom was placed by Axl.

"No. Not now." X pet the sleeping baby's head. "Security is the main concern-? Harpuia!"

"Muu!" Harpuia cheered, somehow managed to squiggle out and glide down towards the table.

"Got him." Zero caught Harpuia, moving his one leg to entertain Fefnir.

"Don't bother Zero, you two." X berated but Zero is scanning them like toys. "Axl. You already know what to do with them right?"

 

"Yup. They're mini-you(s)." Axl laughed, carrying the curious female. 'TV, book, toy, pillow and tablet.'

"Zero. Take care of Axl." X requested and that made Axl stop on his track. "He tends to attract danger."

"I do not!" Axl defended his honor. Phantom woke up, looking around in surprise.

"I will." Zero vowed as Harpuia raised his hands towards X.

"Muuu~" Harpuia's voice shake when X began walking away. "Muum!"

"Moo!" Phantom nearly fell off if not for Axl noticing the baby. "Mooommm!"

 

"Take care." X walked out of the room, closing the door.

 

*Clunk

 

"X always does weird things." Axl rubbed his cheek against Leviathan's helmet, earning a curious coo. "At least we're Uncles."

"Speaking of duties, you're coming with me..." Zero stood up, carrying Harpuia and Fefnir in his arms. "...After we place them in your room."

"Mama~" Fefnir raised his hands, laughing when Zero squinted at him.

"Right. You and X talked." Axl mumbled and Phantom let out a cute yawn. "What's my other objective then?"

 

"Search, interrogate and terminate the future threat." Zero noticed Axl's confusion. "A time traveller. Someone other than X entered our timeline."

 

...

 

"What the fu-!?" [Axl didn't think Zero could pick and kick a throw pillow towards his face.]

"Fufu.." Phantom mimicked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Four Guardians have the default speech patterns of a baby cyber-elf.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of his life, X will (in the next chapters) plan on having children. Axl thinks X is crazy, but not the bad crazy.


End file.
